Fright Night
by EmiJ-x
Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Fright Night**

**Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples**

**Rated: M - violence, mentions of rape and lemons**

**Genre(s): Romance/Horror**

**Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Crime**

**Couple: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hello lovelies! First things first, whoever wrote Fright Night the film, I need to know who came up with the title so I don't look like I'm just stealing it. So again, no copyright infringement intended.**

**This story is only going to be short, chapters maybe long, however.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Your cruel device,_

_Your blood like ice._

_One look could kill,_

_My pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

**_~ Poison - Alice Cooper ~_**

**Chapter 1**

**Murder in Forks**

**5th of October, 2012**

I was irritated to say the least. I was sat in my car, going along the highway with my hands tight on the wheel. I glared at the road in front of me, I was completely irritated with the fact that I was the one had to leave Los Angeles to come all the way to this pointless little town.

Detective Black had sounded desperate on the phone though so that's why I wasn't completely furious with the idea of having to do this. My stuff was packed and once I got to that little hotel, I would solve the case and leave as quickly as possible. However, I was hoping that maybe we'd find a lucky break through and discover something that was the answer to most of the murders that happened across the continent of the US.

Nevertheless, according to my dad, Detective Black was a bit of a bit of a drama queen. That's why I was irritated, it wasn't hard to find a killer with the technology we had nowadays but no, Detective Black was all about getting help.

I pulled into the tiny little town an parked up outside the station. Grabbing my handbag and my badge, I got out of my car and headed straight for the main doors. They automatically slid open with ease, so Forks did have some high tech stuff.

I went straight to the main desk, "hello, I'm here to see Detective Black."

"Name?" He sounded bored, his eyes concentrated solely in the computer screen in front of him.

"Captain Isabella Swan."

His head snapped up and he got to his feet, saluting. I cocked my eyebrow and stared at him, reading his name tag as Michael. "What are you doing?"

He faltered a bit, "isn't that what we're supposed to do, ma'am?"

"No," I let out a humourless laugh and he nodded, dropping his arm. "Officer, can you please tell Detective Black about my arrival before I start to lose my patience. I am here until this case is closed and until it is such, I am this close," I placed my thumb and index finger close together to indicate my flaring temper, "to firing every goddamned officer in this building. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent, now move," I commanded, he scurried off quickly in the direction of the glass doors. I rolled my eyes, folding my arms tightly across my chest and tapping my toe. I was beginning to grow annoyed, I wanted to throw a fit like a petulant child. On the other hand, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

I didn't like Forks. We moved to Los Angeles to get away from Forks. I huffed angrily, moving towards the glass doors just as a russet man appeared in the doorway. I cocked my eyebrow, "Captain Swan."

"Detective Black," I made sure he heard the emphasis on his title, making it clear that I didn't enjoy the fact he was belittling one of his superiors.

"Nice to meet you, I thought they were sending Commissioner Swan?"

"Commissioner Swan had other matters that are of a much greater important than this one. Considering you have the resources in Port Angeles to solve this case, I am much obliged to demand to know my need in this," I commanded, he ran a hand through his tousled black hair and cleared his throat. He was wearing a tailored suit with a purple tie that had silver stripes running through it.

"You see Captain, all the evidence we collected, it's gone. We don't know what to do and the only person we knew would have any type of experience to solve cases like this would be-"

"My father," I stated, he nodded grimly and I sighed, shaking my head. "I understand but you do realise he won't have anything to do with Forks, not after-"

"Yes, I'm aware," he murmured when he realised what I was getting at. I chewed my bottom lip for a while before sighing as I nodded.

"Fine, I will help you but if we don't find anything, the case is cold and we leave it. I'm not staying here longer than a year, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Right, who are the suspects?"

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

_Thump, thump, thump._

The hard knocks against the heavy door were unsettling. This house, well mansion was on the outskirts of town inside the forest. The funny thing was, we had to park near my old house in order to get near to this big mansion.

Sighing, I turned to Black and arched my eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders, his passive attitude was getting on my nerves. He'd dragged me away from my home, my other projects and work in Los Angeles all for him to be passive. I knocked, harder this time before slamming my tight fist against the door to emphasise my growing impatience.

It swung open to reveal and tall blonde woman, she had a statuesque figure and her sapphire blue eyes practically flowed with life. She had pouty red lips but was wearing an old style maids outfit, the black dress with the white apron.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm Captain Swan and this is Detective Black, we'd like to speak to a Mr. Carlisle Cullen and a Mr. Edward Masen?" I requested.

"The Masters are quite busy-"

"This is an urgent matter ma'am, we can get a warrant and then you'd have no choice but to let us into the residence so either let us in now or we'll come back with a warrant to also search the premises," I demanded, I was in no mood for someone to deny me at this point in time. I was here investigating a murder, I didn't care about her 'Masters', I cared for the fact that I'd been called to this goddamned town and now was being withheld information.

"Yes ma'am, of course, do come in," she spoke softly as she stepped out of the way, widening the door for me to enter.

My eyes widened at what was inside. The house was an exact replica and style of that of a house from the 1800s. My eyes followed the smooth wooden panelling along the top and bottom of the walls with red velvet in the centre. Blondie led the way into the front room, thick black velvet draped covered the windows. The carpet was also the same colour but clearly not made of velvet.

The wall was made of teal silky paper with gold intricate designs near the top and bottoms, as if they were separating the panelling away from the wallpaper. My eyes wandered to the drawing tables at the back of the room, they seemed to be perched right in the centre of the wall with pictures sitting on top of them. The chimney breast on the wall opposite held a fire place and above the mantel was a painting of a man, who looked regal in the way his posture was held but his eyes were empty, expression vacant.

The sofa and two chairs were shaped in a U in the room, a wide one with the furniture in the centre of the room. The chairs angled inward towards the sofa, I smiled gently, realising the gold of the sofas had tints of teal an black to go with the decoration of the room. Blondie gestured for us to sit down and we did just that, Black cleared his throat as he sat in the chair closest to the end of the sofa I sat on.

"I will notify Master Edward and Master Carlisle immediately."

Once she left, I gestured to the painting. "Who's that?"

"Hmm, what?"

"The painting?"

"Oh Master Edward."

"Where's Master Carlisle's painting?" I asked, mocking the fact they were called Master by Blondie.

"He's not as important as Edward, I don't know, they're extremely...private."

"Well they better be ready to share some secrets because this is important," I snapped, turning to see Blondie entering the room, a tall man followed behind her. I nearly gasped at the sight of him, he was beautiful.

Incredibly beautiful.

Tousled bronze hair sat on the top of his head, his skin appeared silky and smooth and was the colour of snow. His eyes were dark, I couldn't quite make out the colour until he stepped further into the light coming from the fire place, they were a forest green, deep and bottomless. He was leanly muscular, you could tell from just looking at him in his tailored suit. "Detective Black and Captain Swan, how strange, a woman holding a higher status for once in this town...the notion is simply...fascinating."

His voice was like liquid velvet, as he took my hand in his unusually lukewarm one but it didn't escape my notice that the electrical spasms firing up my arm were almost overpowering and I had the strangest urge to just jump on him. He brushed his lips along the back of my hand before straightening up and sitting on the opposite end of the sofa, placing his ankle on top of his knee. "What can I do for you?"

"Is there a problem?" A soft voice asked from the doorway and another equally as beautiful male entered the room. However, his hair was a cropped short and golden blonde, eyes wide and the colour of the sapphires in his peach face. He was a little shorter than Edward but was more muscular than him.

"Ah, Carlisle, this is Detective Black and Captain Swan," Edward greeted, getting to his feet with a devilish grin on his face as he turned to Carlisle who was now smirking. "I believe this is about the murders."

"That's correct," Jacob Black, Detective but seemingly irritated with the two men in front of us now. I had to disguise my laugh with a cough and when I lifted my eyes, I saw Edward watching me closely.

"Rosalie, fetch Captain Swan a glass of water-"

"Bella, please," I requested, I felt Black staring at me but I shot him a serious look. "Can we interview you individually?"

"How brilliant, she even takes charge in this situation," Edward praised as he sat back down on the sofa closer to me this time, Rose returned and handed me a tall glass of ice cold water. I took a sip and Edward glared at her as she straightened up. "Show Detective Black to the dining hall, Carlisle that seems like a fair suggestion doesn't it? Save then time while they are quite busy."

"I was just thinking the same thing Edward, this way Detective Black," Carlisle headed for the doorway but Jacob hesitated. I jerked my head for him to go and with an angry huff, he followed Carlisle out of the room.

Rose was standing close now, I didn't say anything and Edward was watching me closely. He must have noticed my hesitance because when I took another sip of my water, he waved dismissively at Rose, "Rosalie, if I need I will call for you, now go."

She didn't make a sound as she left and I twirled my finger around the rim of my glass. "Can you tell me what you were doing-?"

"I don't understand the meaning of this meeting, Bella," he snapped, I flinched at his tone as he got to his feet and went for the fire. He started to stoke it but then he turned to me, he looked like the Devil standing before me as I got to my feet.

"To be honest, if they've lost all the evidence, I think the case is cold," I admitted sullenly. He looked surprised by my admission, "but I'm here and I intend to solve it so please Mr. Masen-"

"Edward," he stated, I stared at him and he took my hand, it didn't escape my notice the power shooting up my arm. He planted another kiss to the back of my hand and smiled softly. "I see you don't really want to be here Bella, maybe this house has brought that out of you as you seem quite fascinated," he moved closer to me, taking my hands into both of his, "you are beautiful but your eyes hold much sadness, a memory you're trying to hide but it's hard. You're so fascinating, an open book."

"My mom used to say that," I whispered shakily, he smiled and cupped my cheek in his hand. His touch was unusually comforting.

"I told Black, I didn't know any of the victims, I am sorry about their deaths and if you need help, I shall help in any way I can but I'm sorry, I don't know anything," he informed in the sweetest tone and I believed him. He took my hands again in his own and kissed each knuckle. "You are hypnotising me with your beauty, Bella, simply perfect."

"Nothing is perfect."

"I beg to differ," his grin was evil, almost dangerous but I felt completely safe. "Could I tempt you to a glass of wine?"

"No, I don't drink," I whispered, my voice hoarse as I took another sip of my water. His eyes went to my throat, I'd thrown my hair up into a ponytail and his eyes were enjoying the open view. They followed the water trickling down before he moved them towards my jugular area. Hunger boiled in his eyes and he leaned closer, I gasped as he ran his nose along the pale expanse of my throat, feeling the tip skim along it.

"La tua cantante," he whispered. I knew the words he spoke were Italian but I didn't understand the meaning. I felt him place a tender kiss as he gripped one of my hands tightly, twirling me around before yanking me back so my body was pressed up against his. "Bella, may I ask you to accompany me out to dinner tonight?"

"Bella," Jacob sounded mortified as I broke away from Edward and turned as Black entered with a murderous look on his face. "Don't try your charm with her Masen."

"Ahh Black, must we have this disagreement again?"

"You keep away from her," Black commanded, taking me away from Edward and shielding me with his body. Carlisle came to my side and urged me back to Edward.

"I am not a fucking yo-yo! Now, if we're done here, gentleman, Rose, Jacob lets go."

As we were leaving, Rose disappeared up the stairs to the left of the front door and Jacob stormed out of the home but Edward grabbed my arm, I turned to look at him as he took my chin between his thumb and fore finger, planting a tender kiss to my lips that had me speechless, "breathe," on command I sucked in a deep breath, "until tonight then Bella."

"Goodbye, Mr. Masen," I whispered before closing the heavy door behind me.

What the fuck had just happened?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Fright Night**

**Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples**

**Rated: M - violence, mentions of rape and lemons**

**Genre(s): Romance/Horror**

**Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Crime**

**Couple: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Sorry, I didn't leave a message at the bottom of the last chapter, it was because I didn't realise I hadn't even edited it with all the usual boldness and italics I do with the lyrics. Oh well, this chapter will surely have that. Again, this story is going to be short but chapters will be long. Okay, the last chapter wasn't exactly long but I will make sure each chapter is long.**

**I think it was because I wrote it on my iPod and I don't have a word count on it because I can't write on fanfiction on my iPod because it ends up being really irritating and diverting to another website and then I end up throwing my iPod...that's how annoying it gets.**

**Nevertheless, I am on my computer now, typing this chapter out and it will be done shortly...well, obviously its done if it is uploaded.**

**At the bottom, we will have interview with Mr. Masen, so if anyone has any questions they wish to ask him, leave a review and they will be answered at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil?_  
_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

**_~ ET - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 2**

**Sexy Beast**

Rosalie ripped the maids hat from her head as she came racing down the stairs, "You will not going on that date with her!"

Edward smirked, happy that one of them was reacting as they should. He should not be conversing with a human but Carlisle had analysed the scene in front of him and was now openly chuckling at Rosalie's fury. It was clear that Edward was unbothered by his 'sisters' troubles with his wanting some evening company from a human woman. He did not care if she was angry with him, in fact, he quite enjoyed it since he was living with a coven of vampires he wasn't really interested in if he was being honest. He wasn't part of their family because he was older and wiser than the oldest vampire in that coven, Carlisle. "Respect your elders, Rosalie."

"Really, respect my elders?" she demanded, Emmett, her husband, grabbed her arms but she jerked out of his grip, storming straight after him. "Well I'm sorry _Master_, do you want me to grovel at your feet for forgiveness because you can shove it straight up your -_ ahhh_!"

Edward glared at her as she crumbled on the floor in a pile of agony, her face contorted as she let out a shrilling screech but Edward knew his departing visitors wouldn't be able to hear her. He smiled before releasing her as Emmett bit his tongue, knowing full well what Edward was capable but Rosalie was feisty and that's why Edward enjoyed her company. It's why he hadn't killed her.

That and because he didn't want to tarnish his friendship with Emmett.

"You will do well to respect your elders, little girl," Edward sneered before he made his way around the grand table in the dining area, a place where Jacob Black's stench still lingered in the air. Edward felt his nose wrinkle in distaste, why he let that dog in this house he will never know. He stared in to the fire before tilting his head back to see the image, another painting of himself. He was vain, yes but he didn't care. He was allowed to be, he is the reason the Devil's name still struck fear in people both young and old.

From the beginning of time, when Adam and Eve roamed the lands, the snake had tempted them to eat from the tree of knowledge and like the greedy humans they were, they both complied. God punished the snake, taking away its four legs, forcing it to walk around on its belly. Before the Devil became the Devil, he was an angel named Lucifer and he watched the scene play out before him, unhappy that the snake had also tempted the humans but also upset with how God had easily placed the tree in the Garden of Eden, he was angered that God had given them free will and so he was banished to the underworld.

Where he still was to this day. Basking in the evil of those who had once lived on Earth and Edward, Edward Masen, the one standing in this grand dining room with the gold walls and deep walnut paneling along the top and bottom, the room with the grand chandelier hanging above a regal dining table with fourteen chairs around it, the room where he loathed the humans outside who had the free will to use their abilities to what extent they wished, was Lucifer's son.

He smiled at the thought of his father, knowing that he would be proud that he is on Earth and had caused havoc. Yes, centuries ago when Edward found he could make creatures just like God. He decided to take a man, a simple man and gave him an option. For when a full moon would shine, he would be able to become an overpowering beast and take over the night time with his terrifying face and hairy body, he would overpower everyone with great power and ability that the humans would quiver with fear but he would have to be responsible as Edward would need him. Yes, Edward gave the man a choice and, once again, the man's greed became his curse.

Edward was his Master, the man made many like him but Edward slaughtered all but one of them and this was how Edward had managed to evolve his plan for the one he saved was female. Edward had always seen women as the superior race for they could tempt any man with their bodies, their minds were powerful and cunning things, so Edward knew he could trust this woman and she'd bowed with great respect and still rules over the Shapeshifting world to this day and reports to Edward on a daily basis through messengers or telephone calls, things that could be easily erased.

Much like this, Edward managed to create a range of different evil mythical creatures and to every single one of them, he was their Master, for everything they did, he could do 100x better. He always killed the first born of the races though, for he believed the bore too much power and with this power came great disgrace. Edward smiled devillishly into the fire before it flickered to a scene before his eyes, the scene of the beautiful young woman who had left no more than half an hour ago. Isabella Swan with her long mahogany coloured hair and wide doe brown eyes in a heart shaped snowy white face. She was smaller than him, curvy and simply divine, her scent wrapped around him and he had to have her.

He just had to _her_ for the rest of his unnatural life.

"Edward, do you think you are making a wise choice?" Carlisle asked, Edward turned to him with a heavy sigh, hearing his thoughts in the back of his mind as he closed his eyes.

"I understand you hesitation Carlisle-"

"But do you? She is trying to solve the case, are you sure you can be evasive while keeping her in your clutches?" Carlisle cocked an eyebrow, Edward knew what he was really asking. Could he fight the temptation of not bathing in her blood or ripping out her heart to eat as an afternoon snack? Edward knew the strange answer, he furrowed his brows as he turned back to the fire, Isabella's image had long since dissolved as he gulped audibly, turning to look into the blood red eyes of his dear friend.

"She won't be able to resist." and with that, the pair grinned evilly at one another.

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**5th October 2012, 18.59**

I lounged on the sofa, flickering through the channels on the television as I rolled my head after a long and stressful day. Jacob was getting on my goddamned nerves. He was trying to pin all the murders of Carlisle Cullen and Edward Masen, blaming the pair for the murders of the six girls who had gone missing without a trace besides their blood and tattered clothing being left at the scene, both of which had gone missing amongst all the other evidence that had been collected.

_When we'd arrived back at the station, I'd still been thinking about Edward's offer, so it startled me when Jacob spoke._

_"So are you going to go out with him?"_

_"No, he has no idea where I am staying or where I am from? I do not mix business with pleasure, especially in Forks."_

_"Why do you hate this town so much?" Jacob wondered softly, I turned to glare at him and he held his hands up in a surrender position. "Hey, I'm just asking."_

_"It has nothing to do with you, so keep your goddamned nose out," I snapped, shoving open the car door and stomping straight into the building and around to the back where out little room was. Everyone was chipping into this case but I didn't get why, with no evidence, the case was cold so there was really no point any of us being here still discussing it. I should be in Los Angeles, sat on the beach with my best friend Alice and a cup of ice tea while we talked about her new flavor of the month but no, I was in the rainy town of Forks, Washington and if I was being honest, it was just too green for my liking._

_I huffed when no one even lifted their eyes, it was no secret that in Los Angeles, Captain Isabella Swan was a cold hearted bitch when it came to murders, especially that of teenagers. I went into the small room to the left and sat at the desk, Jacob followed behind me, closing the door silently behind him while I sifted through each picture in front of me._

**_Zafrina Jones_**

**_Lauren Mallory_**

**_Jessica Stanley_**

**_Angela Webber_**

**_Samantha Troy_**

**_Victoria Green_**

_Six young girls, the youngest of the six was twelve years old and that was Angela Webber, the oldest was 19 year old Victoria Green. Bile rose in my throat as I couldn't look at their smiling faces any longer, I slid the images away from me before I turned to Jacob, "How do you know any of these girls is missing?"_

_"There parents-"_

_"How do you know these girls are murdered?"_

_"The blood-"_

_"Wasn't tested because your stupid forensics in Port Angeles managed to lose the evidence," I got to my feet, moving around the desk and standing behind him. "Look at those girls, Jacob, how do you know that it was them? Huh? Do you really know it was their blood covering the murder scenes?"_

_He didn't respond so I continued, "Each of those girls could still be alive, away on holiday somewhere but you've told their parents they're dead-"_

_"A twelve year old wouldn't go on holiday alone," he stated sharply, I froze, realising he had me there. I clicked my tongue before turning around to face his back, "You just want to protect Masen."_

_My eyes narrowed, "That's a very serious accusation, Detective Black, you do know that I am of a higher rank than you," I leaned on the desk on the opposite side of him again, remaining to standing to further show my disdain and power over him. "All it takes is one word to your commissioner, one statement about how the evidence has gone missing and the case cannot continue until another murder like these crops up and you insulted a Captain and you can wave this case and your title of Detective goodbye, do I make myself clear?"_

_He grimly nodded and I straightened up with a heavy sigh. "I don't think Masen or Cullen are innocent."_

_"Oh really, I never would have guessed."_

_"I don't think they're human."_

_I scoffed, staring at him, "Are you serious?"_

_"I think the whole thing is too planned out-"_

_"Hello! That's what psychopaths do!" I snapped._

_"And so do Vampires."_

I took my glass of wine off the coffee table and took a long gulp of it before I placed it back down and went into the kitchen. I took the bottle off the counter, slapped it down on to the coffee table and started to pace. My mahogany hair fell freely down my back but wafted around as the air brushed against it with the movement of my body from my moving. I was angered, furious that Jacob had the audacity to say I was defending a suspect. How dare he, I had no idea who Edward Masen really was. For all I know, he could be the murderer with those dreamy eyes and that velvety smooth voice, he could lure his victims to that big house of his, seduce them into giving themselves to him where he led them to the crime scene before brutally murdering them, leaving nothing but their tattered clothing and blood.

Carlisle could just be there as moral support, backing him up while they buried or charred the bodies so badly before throwing the ashes into the deepest river. It was a legitimate plan and could almost work.

Almost.

It was too far fetched.

Then there was the think about Black's sudden subject of Vampires. Ugh.

He was just insane, my partner was insane.

The sudden knock at the door had me freezing in my pace, I turned to narrow my eyes at it before the knocking came again. Frowning, I threw open the door and was stunned into silence.

"Isabella," he greeted in the velvet voice of his. He was wearing a black buttoned down shirt, casual jeans and a pair of formal shoes. He was holding a single red rose in his hand and his emerald green eyes were focused solely on me as he took my hand and placed a kiss, so gently it was barely there against the back of my hand.

"How did you find me?" I blurted.

He chuckled, tapping his nose, "I have my ways," he paused with a frown, "Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Oh yes, come in," I quickly stepped out of the way but he shut the door, taking my hand and wrapping my fingers around the rose.

"Be careful, there's wine inside."

"Oh-"

"Come here," he murmured gently, taking the rose from my hand and placing one of the petals to my lips, he tilted it back and the rich taste touched my tongue and slid thickly down my throat. He smiled before handing the rose back to me.

I smiled shyly, my cheeks flushing as I moved away from him to place the rose in a clear glass of water. Edward followed behind me, placing his hands on my hips and pressing his body against my back, my heart skipped a beat and I gasped as I placed the rose on to the counter. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

I felt him running his nose along the column of my throat, much like he had been doing when we had stood in front of the fire place in his grand room together. I felt him press a faint kiss to the skin at the back of my ear, "please."

I reached up to the cupboard above us, taking out a glass but my blouse must have come up slightly because his hand was there, pressing against my bare stomach and forcing my back into his front. "You know, Isabella, you are a tantalizing creature."

"I am?" I managed though my voice was husky as I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of our bodies pressed tightly together. For some reason, all my morals and responsibilities seemed to go flying out of the metaphorical window. He took the glass from me, pressed another kiss to my neck and chuckled as he strode towards the coffee table, taking the bottle of wine and filling his glass. I huffed dissatisfied and he turned to look at me with a beaming smile, it was handsome and perfect.

"I thought we were going out?"

"I didn't know if you would find me or not," I gestured to myself, "I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion either."

"Well, we can stay here and watch the television or we could play my favourite game," he suggested, placing his glass beside mine on the coffee table and coming to stand in front of me. I stared up into his emerald eyes, thinking that maybe he was slow and had the mind of a teenager that liked to play with his girlfriend.

"And what game is that?" I asked, he brought his face closer to mine and if I just happened to trip, my lips would touch his.

"Hide and seek but" he paused, running his finger from my bottom lip, over my chin and down my throat toward my breast. I shuddered as his finger kept going, down over my stomach before it stopped at the top of my pants. "Strip hide and seek."

"There's nowhere to hide,"I laughed nervously, though I was enjoying his little seductive ways quite a lot.

He smirked, "Exactly."

I stepped back, "I'll have to pass, Mr. Masen."

"Hmm," he hummed, sounding disappointed but then he gave me a panty dropping crooked smile and if he asked me to jump off the balcony, I would do it. "I could always make you."

"I'm sure you can make a lot of women do a lot of things," I breathed, taking my glass and topping it up as I moved towards the balcony doors. I gazed out, noticing there were so many more stars here than there were in Los Angeles. Edward's hand smoothed up my arm and he took my wine glass, I turned to watch as he placed it on the table near by, picking up a remote, he turned the TV off and put some music on instead.

Edward smiled at me, "Since you do not want to play a game, perhaps a dance?"

"I can't dance," I disagreed and he took my hand, pulling me away from the window and placing it on his chest before he took my other hand in his.

"Just follow my lead."

"I'm only trying to protect your toes."

"Oh trust me Miss Swan," I squealed when he dipped me back, grinning that evil grin down at me, "my toes aren't the ones that need protecting."

He straightened me up and kept his eyes on my face, mine kept peaking down to make sure I didn't step on his feet, they glanced back up to his face and then back down again. I chewed my bottom lip before he stopped moving, taking my chin in his hand and away from mine as it fell to my side, "Stop biting it before you make it bleed. I don't think it's the dancing that is making you uncomfortable," his hands went around my waist and suddenly our bodies were crushed together, I gasped, my hands landing on his shoulders to steady myself as our eyes locked, "I think it's the position."

We moved easier this way, he was so much taller than me but the way we were positioned showed us that our bodies were like two puzzle pieces, fitting together in one unique way. I blinked, staring up at him as he smiled down at me but I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to kiss me, in fact I didn't want it, it felt like I desperately needed it. I didn't care if this was mixing business with pleasure, I didn't care, I wanted him to kiss me.

One of his hands cupped my cheek then, stroking his thumb along the apple before he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. I gasped but otherwise relaxed against him but then it turned hungry, my hands tangled in his hair, a deep sound rumbled in his chest as he pressed one hand against my spine while other tangled in my hair, then I felt the wall smashing against my back as my legs fastened themselves around his waist. I moaned at the feeling but he sucked it up, his tongue dancing with mine as our mouths seemed fused together. I was enjoying this, loving it so much that I never wanted to ever end.

When I needed to breathe, Edward didn't stop.

His lips moved over my throat, nibbling and sucking as he went. My entire frame shook, my heart pounding in my chest as I gripped him tighter to me until I felt a sharpness dig into my skin, it caused a slight pain but then it was gone and I was overtook with waves and waves of pleasure. I moaned loudly, feeling him holding me tighter to him, my hands tightening in his hair.

Until everything went black.

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**8th October 2012, 09.48**

When I awoke this morning, it had been six o'clock and the sun had surprisingly streamed in through my window but I wanted it to disappear. I got up from my bed and checked my phone, 5 missed calls and 34 unread text messages, how strange, it had only been one night until I checked the date. Monday morning, I got up from my bed, dressed in the clothes I had been wearing on Monday night but I couldn't remember what happened. The last thing I remember was dancing with Edward, after that it's all a blur.

I shook my head and got out of bed, passing the wall length mirror on my way but I froze when I passed it. Stepping backwards, I turned, facing it and gasped. I looked slightly paler, my lips fuller, eyes wider with thick long lashes framing them. My hair was longer, seemingly wilder in untamed waves of soft angel curls. I was thinner, curvier, my legs looked amazing that they'd give Tina Turner's a run for her money. I felt sexy and a lot more co-ordinated but equally as hungry.

I went out to the kitchen, grabbed a bagel but it didn't do anything. So I had a feast, eggs, bacon, sausage, tomatoes, mushrooms, french toast, strawberries with whipped cream and a dash of sugar and a glass of pure orange juice. I was still hungry so while I got ready, I snacked on a bag of chocolate covered pretzels after brushing my teeth. I dressed in a formal sapphire coloured dress that stopped at the knee before I noticed, I turned to the side and realised my boobs were two sizes bigger. I hadn't even realised my bra was digging into me because I kept fixing it. I applied some makeup, grabbed my bag, phone and the pretzels and that's what led me to where I was now.

In work.

Jacob looked sullen since I was having a chat with the commissioner today until one of the girls, I think her name was Chelsea came running into the room.

"There's been another murder - whoa, is that you Captain Swan?"

Everyone's head snapped around including Jacob's, he let out a low whistle and I shot him a glare.

"Yes it is, anyway, what was that Chelsea?"

"There's been another murder, ma'am," she spoke grimly, "a seventeen year old girl, only this time her body is there."

Jacob gasped behind me and I turned to shoot him a look, "grab your coat and badge, we have to go."

I stormed past Chelsea but not before shouting, "What's her name, Chelsea?"

"Bree, ma'am, Bree Tanner."

* * *

**EmiJ-x: So hello guys, things got a little heated-**

_**Edward: Don't give them a summary of what they've just read, they are already aware.**_

**EmiJ-x: Alright, Mr. Bossy. Are you responsible for Bree's death?**

_**Edward: I'm not answering **_**your**_** questions. But I will answer the reviewers questions, yours are just pointless because you know everything that is coming and is to come, they don't. I can be discreet and I know how to answer questions, as I said, I am not answering any questions you have.**_

**EmiJ-x: Now that is just rude, I thought you were a gentleman.**

_**Edward: I am, I just don't think you should ask questions when you already know the answers, just get on with your message so the questions can come in, we can prepare answers and then write the next chapter.**_

**EmiJ-x: So demanding. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there is more to come! Remember to leave Edward a question! Thank you and I love you all**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Fright Night**

**Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples**

**Rated: M - violence, mentions of rape and lemons**

**Genre(s): Romance/Horror**

**Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Crime**

**Couple: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: You got some questions you know.**

_**Edward: Really? I never would have guessed.**_

**EmiJ-x: Stop being cocky or I will make Jacob put a stake through your heart.**

_**Edward: *smirks* although that would be quite painful, nothing can kill me, so go for it.**_

**EmiJ-x: Oh shut up. *clears throat* moving on, sujari6 asked what exactly have you done to Bella?**

_**Edward: You see, it's not what I've done but more of a case of what I'm going to do. I could do anything, use her as a blood bank for whenever I need to drink or I could turn her into any demonic creature I see fit. You see, it all depends on the memory of this story, what will she become? Will she stay in Forks? You know, I could reveal everything now but then there wouldn't be a point to the story. So unfortunately, I can't answer that question with a proper response other than, you'll have to wait and see.**_

**EmiJ-x: Cryptic. jbrjaw27 asked what are the rules here? What is Edward and what is he doing to Bella?**

_**Edward: *crooked smile* the rules are that the secret needs to remain secret, I suppose Rosalie reminds of the rules in this chapter considering I constructed them. As to what am I and what am I doing to Bella, those are very good questions.**_

**EmiJ-x: You're not going to answer any of these questions properly, are you?**

_**Edward: *chuckles* Listen, I feel obligated to answer all the reviewers questions.**_

**EmiJ-x: Whatever, go play with...something.**

_**Edward: How inappropriate that sounds. *Walks away***_

**WARNING! There is a graphic evidence of a dead body in this chapter, if you are squeamish just pass by it, the part in bold in the paragraph will be the horrible part and isn't really important in the story, the other stuff around it though is. Just thought I'd warn you because Edward is quite a brutal eater.**

**Let's carry on!**

* * *

_I don't like it when you break me honey_  
_Why'd you have to do that?_  
_Tell me when you'll make these tears keep falling_  
_Do you feel like a man?_

_Figure, figure there's no working you out whatsoever_  
_Only one way I can sum you up altogether_  
_You got a black heart_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_  
_Somehow he's scaring me to death_  
_He's big and he's bad_  
_I love him like mad_  
_Momma, he's the best I ever had_  
_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_  
_He got a black heart_

**_~ Black Heart - Stooshe ~_**

**Chapter 3**

**Monstrous Beauty**

Anger rushed through his veins when he spotted the stupid idiot witness. Luckily, he was shrouded in the darkness so nobody saw his face as he bent his lips back to her throat before digging his hand square into her chest so there was no chance of survival. Edward smirked against her throat, happy that he'd managed to drain her completely dry and now he would feast upon her heart when he arrived back at the mansion. Straightening up, he sighed, snapping a bit of meat away from the heart and smirking to himself as he strode confidently away from the scene of the crime.

On arrival back at the mansion, Carlisle wrinkled his nose in distaste at Edward's open eating. He didn't care for Carlisle's uncomfortable side whenever Edward would bring home an organ to feast on before the police would start poking their noses in again. However, Captain Swan sure made her point of mixing business with pleasure. Edward smirked, yes, he made his point perfectly clear that he would have her, in every way possible.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he drank too much that night because he hadn't heard, nor seen her around for a while. No doubt, she'd hear about this murder tomorrow morning but she wouldn't suspect him. Oh no, the connection from drinking her blood had given him access to her memories, though her thoughts were still hidden from him much to his chagrin.

"You fool!" Rosalie screeched behind him, Edward was tired of her.

"Rosalie, if you do not stop acting like you are the leader of your kind I will take great pleasure in ripping off your head," Edward commanded, her expression faltered and her eyes widened in shock as Edward nodded, "be silent unless spoken too, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

Edward sat down on the sofa, watching the fire crackle until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked to his left to see one of the six missing girls. Tanya Denali. She was a gentle, sweet girl, with long strawberry blonde hair and wide crystal blue eyes but she had changed. Edward needed her in the races, he'd seen her agility at running fast and capturing things in her long slender hands. However, she held no affection from Edward, he did not find her as beautiful as he did Isabella nor did she compel him to be in her company. He shrugged her hand away and grabbed her wrist tightly in his hand, she whimpered from the pain and Edward knew Carlisle was watching this play out in front of him. "Touch me again, Tanya and your hand comes off."

She nodded quickly and Edward threw her arm away from him, feeling as though he needed that one person, the woman his mind kept going too. Instead, he commanded, "Leave me!"

Everyone got to their feet, including Carlisle but Edward held out his hand to stop him, "not you, old friend."

Carlisle sat back down in his chair, raising his wine glass to his lips, he took a large gulp as the liquid coursed down his throat. Edward didn't watch him, he didn't need to in order to know that the blood satisfied his friends thirst. Edward knew that Carlisle's ability to control everything he does and has done is something to admire. He drinks from his victims without killing them, it's why Edward was envious. Being what he is, he needs to rip the hearts out of his victims in fear they become Demons.

Because essentially, that's what Edward is.

He's the Devil's son.

The current most powerful being to roam the Earth, with the powers to turn into every creature he ever created. Vampires, Shape Shifters, Werewolves, Witches, Warlocks, Goblins, Banshees, Ghosts, Poltergiests, Nightmares and everything else he had created all had to listen to his commands if they wished to see another day because Edward was every single one of them. In the creation of new beings, he'd contacted his father immediately who had been impressed the the danger and harm Edward was causing on Earth. However, he wondered how his father would feel if he knew Edward was falling for a human.

What? He demanded of himself as the though fluttered through his head. It was impossible. No, it wasn't. He felt it in the irregular beating of his heart, the off feeling in the pit of his stomach, the want and need for the company of that Captain. He needed her essence, her life and he needed her in his for if he never met her, his life would still be the empty shell it has been for the past millenia. Angered by this sudden revelation, he was on his feet and pacing.

The Son of Satan couldn't fall for something so fragile and broken. He could see it in her eyes, in her memories as she remembered her mother.

Her _dead_ mother.

He shuddered.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice caught him off guard as he looked towards his father figure on Earth, something his biological father had agreed to as long as Carlisle protected him with his life. But all three of them knew, Edward was more than capable of taking care of himself but he enjoyed the company Carlisle brought to him. "What is troubling you?"

"Isabella," he growled, slumping back against the sofa.

"I see," Carlisle's amused voice earned a hiss from Edward. "What would you like me to say Edward? It was clear the moment you laid eyes on her, your infatuation begun."

"I am not a fool," Edward sneered but Carlisle chuckled.

"I fell for a human-"

"You are-"

"Your father fell for a human once," Carlisle cut him off, Edward's eyes widened. He knew the tale of his father in the Greek legends, it was true of course when his father had a different name. Hades. Either way, Edward was aware of his father's shame for falling for someone who so selfish, but Edward knew Isabella was not selfish. She trusted him, he knew that in the way she allowed him into her home, she was comfortable around him but that maybe because she didn't know what he was. She smiled up at him as if he was the only thing that mattered, which seemed pretty far fetched but Edward's heart swelled at the thought of her not smiling at him the way she did.

The clock chimed in the dining room, signalling midnight.

Carlisle sighed heavily, "I must retire to my bed now, but Edward," he paused as Edward turned his emerald green eyes to look at him. Carlisle gently smiled, "do not let something so precious slip through your fingers."

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**8th October 2012, 11.01**

I wrinkled my nose as I fixed my latex gloves over my hands, suddenly regretting wearing a dress. Jacob lifted the police table and I slid under it, heading straight for the body. I had to suppress the urge to gasp in horror, I'd seen plenty of dead bodies before in my line of work but I hadn't seen one quite so...decapitated.

**Her head was hanging to her shoulders by a thread of skin, I could see the muscles inside but there was no blood dripping down. Her eyes were gone, just two black holes to signal were they should have been but were in fact sat on the floor beside the body. There was a gaping hole in her chest but I could see her lungs and other internal organs except for her heart.** I had to look away in that moment, noticing Jacob was analysing and staring intently at the now rotting corpse.

"How did you identify her?" I demanded, looking towards the other officers.

"She had ID in her purse ma'am," the officer responded, I nodded.

"Very well, please go to her parents and offer our sincere condolences and that we will do everything in our power to bring justice to the killers."

"Yes ma'am."

I turned to Jacob, he was crouched down beside her, running his latex covered fingers down her cheeks, I could see the tears welled up in his eyes. I felt sick, Jacob was hiding something. "Black," he turned to look at me, "What is the problem?"

Jacob straightened up, stepping back from the dead body. "She's my daughter's best friend."

"You have a daughter?" I sounded incredulous, Jacob nodded his head.

"Her mother, Leah and I broke up, she's married to some other dude now. Kebi and Bree are, were best friends," Jacob managed to gulp but I knew it was hard for him. I swallowed a deep breath, placing my hand on his shoulder, I patted him twice. He turned to me, "we're not gonna be able to find this killer, are we?"

"It is unlikely," I spoke truthfully, "but we can try."

"Ma'am," an officer called me over, I turned and what I spotted horrified me. I felt sick, images of Friday night flashed through my mind as he held up the red rose. Jacob came up behind me, I stared at the rose in the officer's hand, bile rising in my throat and I read something marking the stem, something Edward had murmured to me when we'd met.

_La tua cantante._

"That's Italian," Jacob pointed out, taking the rose from the officer's hand as my entire body went rigid. "It means 'your singer'."

I closed my eyes, feeling sick to my stomach as I turned and had to walk away. Was he the murderer? I didn't know, I didn't want to find out but I didn't want anyone to convict him either. I decided in that moment, I don't know what possessed me but I sucked in a deep breath, lifted up the tape and strode towards my car.

"Jacob," I turned, calling to him, he looked straight to me. "I'm going to question the first lot of suspects we have, you go to Bree's parents house and ask them if they know anyone who would want to hurt Bree."

"Wait," Jacob ran towards him, I cocked my eyebrow at him as he gulped, barely moving his lips, "You're going to see Cullen and Masen alone?"

"Yes-"

"You can't," he grabbed my elbow as I went to turn around. I felt the anger boiling in my blood as I ripped my arm from his grip and glared at him.

"You will do well to remember your place, Black, no follow my orders, clear?"

"Yes ma'am," he didn't like it but I got into my car and drove off. The latex gloves still covering my hands as I drove, my fingers tightening around the wheel as my foot pressed harder against the pedal. I wasn't going straight to see Cullen or Masen. I was going back to my hotel room before I did anything. I needed to take care of something. I sucked in a deep breath, parked up, ran up to my room and snatched the rose from the glass of water in the kitchen, rolling it over to see a completely different inscription, not that I ever realised there was one, I was too wrapped up in the fact that he was inside my room.

_Il mio cantante._

Gnawing my lip, I shoved the rose into a pan of water and placed it on the hob as I leaned back against the opposite counter, watching as the rose started to crisp and burn around the edges. I turned the hob off and poured the water away but what had my breath leaving me in fear was the rose fell out and was completely intact. I was stunned speechless, I'd watched the edges of the petals start to crisp from touching the tip of the pan and feeling the burner beneath. I grabbed my handbag, fidgeting around it until I found my lighter, I only smoked when I was stressed and surprisingly I was now but I wasn't craving a cigarette.

First the growing and insatiable hunger and now the need not to smoke. What the fuck was going on with me?

I lit the lighter and set fire to the petals, watching the rose burn as I twirled it in my hands and then the fire just went out. I gasped, realising it hadn't done anything to the flower itself, it was still as perfect as the day he'd given it to me.

Blinking, I placed it back into the glass, grabbed my hand bag and left.

I needed to see him

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

I banged my fist against the door until it swung open and Rose stood there with a tired expression. I noticed she didn't come out into the light but stayed shrouded inside in the darkness.

_Vampires._

Mine and Jacob's earlier discussion fluttered through my head but I shook the thought away. "Is Mr. Masen in?"

"Yes."

"Could I see him?"

"No."

"I am Captain Isabella Swan-"

"I know who you are," she snapped, her eyes burning with a fire I had never recognised. "I said no."

"I will get a warrant to search the premises."

"Don't you come here thinking you're-"

"Rosalie, that is enough," Carlisle sounded murderous as she turned and looked to him. He jerked his head with a warning hiss and off she went, storming up the stairs like a petulant child. Carlisle gestured for me to come in, I stepped over the threshold and he shut the door behind me, I took note of this house as he ushered me into the living room. When I entered, Edward's tense back was facing me as he stood in front of the fire, a glass of red liquid in his hand. "Edward, you have a visitor."

He turned his head, an arrogant smirk gracing his beautiful face, "I know."

Carlisle laughed, taking my hand and kissing it, "I will see you soon Isabella."

I stepped further into the room as Edward's eyes landed on me, they darkened with lust as he took me in, his eyes wandering over me like a starving man would look at a banquet. Then he was in front of me, taking my hand in his and twirling me around before gracing the back with a sweet kiss. However, I withdrew my hand and something flashed across his eyes, "I'm here on a matter of police business."

Edward dropped my hand as though I had burnt him, "I see."

He turned and stalked towards the sofa, sitting down as I sat on the opposite end of the couch. I crossed one leg over the other, hearing his growl as I realised my dress had ridden up a little bit, showing the expanse of my pale thigh. Good. I wanted to tease him, much like he had teased me on Friday. "Do you know who Bree Tanner is?"

"No, but I have heard of her, why? What's the problem?"

"She was killed late last night," I whispered, Edward nodded with a grim line but something danced in his eyes. I stared at him until his looked at me, I shifted and scowled, narrowing my eyes. "I think you did it."

"That's a very serious accusation," Edward's voice was low, threatening.

"But is it true?"

"I'm not inclined to answer that," he got to his feet and went back to the fire, taking his drink off the mantel. I hadn't even realised he'd put it down until he picked it back up. I got to my feet, my heels hitting the carpeted floor with heavy thumps as I took the glass from him. The scent of whatever he was drinking wrapped around me in softest caresses but licked at my skin with a forked tongue that belong to a poisonous snake. Without thinking twice about it, I knocked back the drink and three the glass into the fire. It roared, flaring out towards us but didn't even touch us, our eyes were locked as I glared up at him.

"I suggest you answer the question, Mr. Masen, did you kill Bree Tanner?"

He smirked at me, stepping closer and taking my chin between his thumb and fore finger. I knew if he said 'no', in the pit of my stomach and a gut instinct, he was lying but I didn't care. I wanted him to lie, I needed him to lie because there was no doubt in my mind that if I hadn't have met him, as soon as Jacob Black told me the evidence was missing, I would have jumped straight back on to a plane until he mentioned the Masen Mansion and that Masen knew someone who could discard evidence. Jacob brought me here. I met him and now, he had his claws in my so deep.

"No."

His lips crushed my own and I whimpered against his lips. My hands reached up and tangled in his hair, holding his face to mine as his hands skimmed down the sides of my bodies, pulling me forward so my body pressed against his. I moaned, throwing my head head back as he trailed his lips down my neck but then a thought flashed through my mind.

Sharpness.

Pain.

Pleasure.

Then I felt it, the brush of his lips before the slight sting followed in the same place. "Edward," I whispered, panting, he hummed. "Are you...are you biting me?"

His hands pressed against my back, forcing my body to be pressed into his and I moaned, enjoying the feeling before I heard the sound of ripping fabric. I stepped back, my dress in tatters on the floor, eyes snapped up to see Edward smirking, "oops."

I grabbed the front of his buttoned down shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. My hands trailed down his smoothly muscled torso until my eyes caught sight of the tattoo on his right pectoral. I frowned, running my nails over it and he smirked, in the centre of the tattoo was three single digits.

_666._

Edward pressed his lips gently to mine this time, his kiss made me forget about the tattoo, forget about the murders, everything. He lifted me up, giving me the ability to wrap my legs around his waist as he fell on top of me on the sofa. I was in nothing but my bra, panties - thanking God that I picked the lacy black set - and my heels. Edward was in his jeans, his shoes had already vanished. I reached for the button of his jeans, undoing it quickly and shoving his pants down with my feet. Edward laughed, kissing down my throat and across my collarbone. He reached behind me, unhooking my bra before engulfing one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned, arching my back up to him as his hands gripped the side of my slim waist before he smoothed one down over my stomach and under my panties.

I shuddered, feeling his finger brush along my folds before he slid one inside of me. I moaned, loudly, enjoying the feeling of him sucking on my nipple and finger fucking me. But I couldn't take it any longer, I needed him.

Shoving him away with a little more force than I intended, I yanked my panties down and straddled his waist, slamming my lips down against his. His hands ran down my sides as I moaned loudly into his mouth when he thrust up, giving me a little bit of a friction.

"I need you." he whispered, the sound of tearing material as he wrenched his boxers away before slamming me down on top of him. I moaned loudly, grinding against him now while he sat up, his back against the arm of the sofa as his arms went around me, I buried my face into his neck while he did the same, we planted kisses along the column of each others throats before I felt it again. The sharp sting and I knew, I threw my head back and opened my eyes, turned on all the more when I realised he was drinking my blood.

_Vampires._

But I wasn't scared.

I took of his hands, spreading out the fingers as I moaned loudly, not really understanding how I was able to do this when the pleasure that was coursing through my body was something out of my control. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten and I moaned, I took one of Edward's long finger nails and scratched the side of his neck, he froze, blood trickled out the wound and I placed my lips to his ear as we thrust against each other. "It's only fair."

And then, I started drinking.

Edward groaned, "Oh my god, Bella."

"Edward!" I cried, feeling the coil getting even tighter as I held his neck to my lips, enjoying the richness as the hunger I'd been feeling all day was subsiding.

Then I felt myself tightening around him as I screamed against his neck, feeling the waves of euphoria coming over me as Edward exploded inside of me as we clung to each other's sweating bodies before releasing the other's neck, not wanting too but needing too.

I slumped against him, breathing heavily while he closed his eyes, a lazy smile on his face before I got to my feet.

"What the hell did you do to me on Friday night?"

* * *

**EmiJ-x: I bet the readers weren't expecting that.**

_**Edward: Probably were, we couldn't keep our hands off each other in Bella's room, let alone in my Mansion.**_

**EmiJ-x: So does the truth come out?**

_**Edward: It's out you idiot, she thinks I'm a Vampire.**_

**EmiJ-x: You kind of are-**

_**Edward: Can you not read your own story? I am the son of the Devil for crying out loud! The next chapters reveal everything you need to know, reviewers, ignore Emily, she's just being ridiculous.**_

**EmiJ-x: Shall we give them some clues?**

**_Edward: No, they can wait_****.**

**EmiJ-x: Ooh, mean. Are you answering more questions?**

_**Edward: Of course *winks at the reviewers***_

**EmiJ-x: Ask Edward or myself a question and we reveal the answer in the next chapter, either from the horse's mouth or we will direct you to the part of the story that tells you your answer. Thank you and I love you all! Oh and if you can, I will love you forever if you do, get more people to read this story because so far, I'm so happy with it.**

_**Edward: Yatter, yatter, yatter.**_

**EmiJ-x: Shut up! Thank you again, until next time!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Fright Night**

**Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples**

**Rated: M - violence, mentions of rape and lemons**

**Genre(s): Romance/Horror**

**Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Crime**

**Couple: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: Stop teasing the reviewers.**

_**Edward: What?**_

**EmiJ-x: TeamKristen4U said it's not nice to tease the reviewers, so stop it.**

_**Edward: Now, now, Emily, we both know that if I stop teasing them, I have to stop teasing you. *winks* Did you realise that in chapter 3 you actually put the date as the 6th instead of the 8th, way to confuse your readers.**_

**EmiJ-x: What are you going on about? In fact, I don't want to know. And yes I did realise, luckily none of my readers commented on it, so I thank them for my silly little mistake. It was an honest mistake, the date should have said the 8th, my fault people, my fault. On this chapter though, the dates should be correct. Now Edward sit there and be quiet so we can carry on.**

_**Edward: You know that that is impossible. Besides, I have a proposition for you.**_

**EmiJ-x: Sounds dirty.**

_**Edward: Drop the sarcasm and come and sit on my lap while we discuss Chapter 5 while the reviewers read chapter 4.**_

**EmiJ-x: Can't say no to the-**

_**Edward: Don't say it or the story will be ruined. *winks at readers***_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I gotta take a little time_  
_A little time to think things over_  
_I better read between the lines_  
_In case I need it when I'm older_

_Now this mountain I must climb_  
_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_  
_I through the clouds I see love shine_  
_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_I don't know if I can face it again_  
_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_  
_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_  
_I want you to show me_  
_I wanna feel what love is_  
_I know you can show me_

**_~ I Want to Know What Love Is - Foreigner ~_**

**Chapter 4**

**Business or Pleasure**

Edward sat up completely stark naked and stared at the image of perfection standing in front of the fire place. His emerald eyes filled with lust as he looked over her body hungrily. She was slim, curvy and striking, once she was fully changed, he knew that she would be the image in the dictionary beside the word perfection. Her long mahogany hair hung in wild curls around her shoulders, the blood trickling down her bare breast from where the bite wound was when he'd sunk his teeth into her flesh during their passionate love making. Her wide doe brown eyes seemed wider and were rimmed with thick, long eyelashes that brushed against her cheeks when she blinked. Her pouty lips were the colour of rubies, a little darker in places from where his blood had dried.

Perfection.

"Come here," he commanded softly, she hesitated until he shot her a warning stare and she practically ran across to sit beside him as he shielded her body with his own just as Carlisle entered.

He didn't speak, just threw a man and woman's dressing gown on to the chair and left without sparing the lovers a single glance. Edward was grateful for his old friend as he smirked. Until Carlisle's words in the doorway caught his attention, "Alice is coming soon, we should prepare and I hear Jane and Alec will be arriving shortly."

"My old cousins, the Devil twins, how delightful," Edward responded dryly, they weren't really his cousins, they were both vampires that he had fun with whenever they tried to plan an uprising, Edward wiped them out but let the pair lived. He believed he may need them, since their maker Caius was now dead, Edward agreed to let them live for the sake of his old friend. Even though, Edward had despised Caius and would never tell the twins that he took great pleasure in ripping his head off and driving a stake through his cold heart.

Once Carlisle was completely gone, Edward got to his feet and grabbed the man's robe, throwing it around his shoulders and fastening the ties around his waist. The robe was gold with black fur interior that fluffed around towards the collar. He liked this robe because it was open, v-ing down but showing rippling muscles of his chest, the ones his lover seemed to be paying close attention too. He smiled to him, taking her simple gold robe and holding it up for her, of course his would be more dominant as he exercised power in all sorts of different ways.

She got to her feet and slipped her arms into the sleeves of the robe, he kissed along her arms as he slid the material over her before swiping her hair back from her neck and cleaning the blood away from her neck before spinning her around so he could lick it up from her breast, over her collarbone and neck. She let out a soft moan and Edward smiled before kissing the spot in which he had bitten and tied the knot to her robe. She stared at him, still waiting for him to answer her question.

"Come, we must eat."

"Edward, what did you-?"

"All in good time, my love," he murmured, cupping her cheek in his hand and placing a soft kiss to her lips. The sound of buzzing from Isabella's hangbag caught his attention, his head snapped around towards it. She blinked before picking up her bag, much like Edward's robe, Bella's also v-ed but her breasts were quite big, so the robe only amplified their size, Edward grinned, enjoying the view as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?...hi Jacob," Bella glanced at Edward, who's eyes narrowed pointedly and she looked away in fear. "Yeah, I'm fine...in my hotel room...I didn't feel well...I did...he was out last night, both of them were in Port Angeles for the evening...they gave me proof...a photograph," she clicked her fingers and gestured wildly, Edward smiled and turned to Carlisle, who returned with the photo, Edward noticed his bride standing in the doorway in a long deep purple dress with long sleeves and a single gold rope belt hanging loosely around her waist. He smiled towards her and saw her bow graciously, he loved his 'mother', she was kind, sweet, gentle, even if she could be a crazed bloodsucking vampire. "I'll be fine...I think it's just the change in the weather...yeah...no...okay...I'll see you tomorrow then, bye."

Bella threw her phone back into her bag and pointed at Edward, "You better tell me what the fuck is going on right now because I've just lied for you."

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**8th October 2012, 18.34**

I glared up at him, my heart pounding in my chest while I concentrated all my focus into that glare. Why did he have to be so beautiful? Edward let his head fall to one side, a smile on his face while he stared at me. My hand fell to my side and I rolled my eyes, realising my dress was in tatters, I couldn't very well go home in this robe, even if it was comfortable. I shook my head, turning my gaze away as I slowly kicked my shoes off, not even realising I still had them on my feet. Edward chuckled, approaching me and towering over me as he cupped my cheek into his hand and stroked the apple. "We eat and talk, okay?"

My eyes locked with his as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. I felt my arms move on their own accord, my hands knotting in his hair as I moaned against his lips when I felt our tongues begin to dance with one another. I shuddered lightly when he pressed our bodies tightly together, I didn't know if Carlisle was still in the room and quite frankly, I didn't care. When we broke apart, Edward was grinning as he took my hand and led me from the room, when I noticed no one was around, I knew that we were in the clear as Edward pulled out one of the grand chairs and gestured for me to sit while he took his seat next to me at the head of the table.

Rosalie came in then, wearing a long red dress with a golden belt that was woven to appear like rope. It came right up to the base of her neck, was sleeveless as she sneered at Edward before leaving the room. I turned to him with a questioning arch of my eyebrow but he stared at the fire, running his index finger along his bottom lip, his brows furrowed as though he was thinking deeply. I cleared my throat, picking up my fork as he turned to me, a gold goblet was placed in front of him by a burly male wearing a black suit with a gold waistcoat and a red tie, the gold waistcoat had red intricate patterns covering it with his black jacket over the top and the red handkerchief in the breast pocket with golden borders. His black hair was cropped short, eyes were a deep shade a burgundy in his pale face and he offered me a comforting smile, showing me hints of dimples in his cheeks before following Rose out of the door.

"Who was that?" I whispered gently, still looking at the door but no one was in sight before I turned to see Edward was watching me closely, holding the top of the goblet in one hand as he placed his bare feet upon the table. His robe fell away from his legs a little but didn't reveal his sex, he smirked while watching me as I dropped my eyes to my foot, scooping up some rice and chewing it deliberately while he twirled his hand, I could hear the liquid in the goblet sloshing about with the movement.

"That my dear, was Emmett McCarthy Cullen, formerly known as Emmett McCarthy before Carlisle adopted him," Edward smirked before chuckling darkly at some hidden joke that I clearly wasn't catching on to. His laughter cut off and a trouble frown came to his face, he ran his free hand down his face before removing his feet from the table and sitting straighter, placing the goblet down on the table in front of him. "What did I do on Friday? I drank from you, bit you and took your blood, much like I did when we made love in the living room earlier."

I stopped chewing, staring at him as his eyes glowed with mischief. "But...I...how come I didn't wake up until this morning?"

Edward's smirk disappeared and he tilted his head to one side, "Really?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe I'd drunk too much on Sunday night and it, you know, made me forget but Friday night was clear, we were dancing and then," I stopped talking, dropping my fork to the plate and leaning back against my seat. I thought about Jacob's words, the way he somehow believed in Vampires, the way he kept going on about them before I left. I felt the horror form on my face as I glanced at Edward to see him smiling, my body tensed as my eyes dropped to the goblet and instantly, I knew what was in it. I gulped audibly and my eyes went back to his face as my hand flew up to my neck.

"And the penny has dropped, I see," Edward took the goblet and downed the contents.

I got to my feet and ran for the door but he was in front of me, his eyes were flat black. No iris, no distinguishing where his pupil actually was because the white around had also disappeared. Each of eyes just a bottomless abyss. My heart pounded in my chest as I staggered back, his sinister smile flashed a set of daggered teeth, each one of his teeth sharp than a knife but his canines were longer, on both the top and bottom sets of teeth while he followed me as I staggered back. What surprised me was I wasn't frightened of him, I wasn't frightened of being with him, I was frightened of what he could do to others, frightened of his existence.

"Is this...is this how Vampires look?" I whispered, running and putting the table between us. Edward smirked, leaning down against the table opposite me while I stared at him.

"I'm not a _Vampire_," he seemed to sneer the word. "For one, Vampires eyes go red, not black and it's only the canines that sharpen."

"Still," I managed.

"You're not leaving, Isabella," his grin was playful in a devilish way.

"Yes I am," I stated, "I can't...you're-"

"Not human, yes."

"Did you kill Bree?" I managed, tears filling my eyes as I realised where this was leading too. He was a killer and that's how I knew, I couldn't stay, that's what frightened me. Not him, never him, I was drawn to him but what he could do, what he was capable of, how he could lie about this so easily, that's what had me fearful.

Edward nodded grimly, "But with good reason."

"What's that? You killed an innocent girl!"

"Innocent? INNOCENT!" He roared, I flew back and hit the wall with a force as the pictures that hung on the wall rattled as I stared at him in fear as he threw the table over before his attention went to me and he growled loudly flashing me his teeth before the robe ripped away from his body and his skin turned a dark shade of red, a deep burgundy, almost black as these two huge gaping wings shot out of his back without strain as he threw himself towards me, I screamed.

His talon fingernails were black, braced against the wall on either side of my head, his wings covered in black feathers created this cacoon around us. He was monstrous. He was beautiful. His teeth were sharp, ears pointed, his bronze hair was now flat black and some touched his forehead as he snarled at me.

Edward was gone.

And in his place was this beast.

I stared at him, my breathing ragged from fear as I pressed myself against the wall. His evil grin turned into a smile as he took one hand away from the wall to trail his talon from my bottom lip, down my chin, over my throat to my breasts were he took one in his large hand. I was surprised the sharpness of his nail didn't cut my skin but instead, felt soft against it, as though he was caressing me gently.

"Don't be afraid of me," he whispered, his voice gentle and soft with a husky edge.

"What are you, Edward?" I demanded, staring at him.

"What am I?" he asked the question before his hand wrapped around my throat, he didn't squeeze, it was though he was testing something as he leaned in so his lips were at my ear. "What am I indeed?"

"Did you kill the other girls? Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Samantha Troy, Victoria Green and Zafrina Jones, did you-?"

"Who is Zafrina?" Edward demanded with a laugh, I stared at him in shock and then he stepped back, his head falling to one side. "I took a Tanya Denali but she is becoming a nuisance. I may have Carlisle kill her yet, I've not decided."

"Zafrina is one of the six."

"No she's not. I should know," Edward's wings still held me in front of him and his hand was still on my breast as he stepped forward so our bodies were pressed tightly together as he yelled, "Carlisle!"

Soft footsteps, "yes sir?"

"Who is Zafrina Jones?"

"I don't know sir."

Edward hummed, "see to it that the six are comfortable, the men will be arriving shortly."

"Yes sir."

I peaked over Edward's wing to see Carlisle disappear back out of the door before turning my attention back to him. Edward smirked, "it seems that I am not the only one on a killing spree."

I shoved him away from me but he just laughed, trailing his nose along my throat. "Edward, get off me!"

He stiffened, going rigid as he lifted his eyes, his eyes returning back to emeralds as he straightened up, the wings retracting back as his robe seemed to just appear on his body, covering him back up as he smirked at me. I moved past him, heading towards the door but he hand my elbow and yanked my back, my hands slapped against his chest as he kept a tight grip on me before crushing his lips to mine. I tried to push him away from me, fighting him off but he only pressed harder until I couldn't resist any longer. My hands knotted in his hair as I sunk into him, allowing his tongue to come between my lips, ignoring whoever just entered the room before he lifted his head, planting three more kisses and placing his hand in the centre of my back so my body was pressed to his. "Tanya, what is the matter?"

"I just came...but I can see you're..."

"Remember what I said last night Tanya," Edward's eyes narrowed, "Dare think those thoughts again about Isabella or me and I will take great pleasure in ripping out your heart, understand?"

"Yes Master."

I turned to see the strawberry blonde disappear down the corridor as I stepped back from Edward. "You didn't kill them, you just...you just..."

"Turned them into Vampires, no I never, sweet, naive girl," he cupped my cheek and kissed my lips. "I drank their blood before Carlisle changed them into Vampires. Once their buyers arrive, they will be out of my hair and I will be free to be with you for the rest of eternity."

I scowled at him, moving away and ripping myself from him. "In case you haven't realised, I am human and I wish to remain human. I want to grow old and die, have children, get married-"

"You can get married and have children, you won't age and die of course," Edward informed with a smile but his eyes were hard.

"I am not becoming like you."

"Oh yes, you are," Edward stated, his smile disappearing as he came towards me but I stepped back away from him, holding my hand up as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, Edward, I'm not," I shook my head fiercely. "I don't want this, it doesn't matter about my feelings for you because this...this is wrong. I don't even know what you are and yet..." I shook my head again, "It's wrong on so many levels. I am police captain having...fucking a killer and enjoying the time with them. That is just" my eyes brimmed with tears as I reached up to my neck, realising that he's been going along with the process, he's been changing me every time we've drank from one another, he knew and he's still smirking at me as though it isn't wrong. Then I remembered my mom. "This is just fucked up. No, Edward, I have to get home, I have to be there for my father, I don't want this."

"But you want me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and I looked to him, feeling my heart cracking when I knew that if I wanted him, I would have to change everything. So it was either that or nothing, I choose the latter. "Yes but I can't do this and...if that means I can't have you, then so be it."

"You're not leaving here," his eyes were jet-black, his teeth sharp as he glowered at me. "I won't allow it."

"You don't own me!" I snapped.

He grinned and laughed evilly, stepping towards me before circling me as though I was his prey. "Oh but Isabella you are, every drop of blood inside you shows that I have ownership of you, that I unleash the blood lust you feel within you and every drop of your life essence," he stood behind me now, his hand stroking the side of my throat as his lips were at my ear, "I set your body on fire with want and need because you love feeling me touch you like this," he ran his hand down the front of my body, between my breasts, over my stomach to grip my sex, his arm underneath one of mine as my head fell back when I felt his finger slide in between my folds, I moaned embarrassingly loud. "See how you react to my touch, how wet you are whenever you see me. That Isabella, proves that you want me, that you need me and if you are denying yourself that, they you are truly a masochist."

I shuddered and whimpered with loss as he removed his fingers and laughed, distancing his body from mine as he sucked his fingers. I stared at him, breathing raggedly before he turned to me. "Okay, I suppose if that's what you want, we're at an impasse so we'll come to a compromise."

"Edward-"

"We're going to play a game."

"Edward-"

"Don't interrupt me Isabella, it's incredibly rude and terribly annoying," he snapped, holding his hand up while I stared at him. "Hide and seek. The rules are, you have twenty four hours to hide, go wherever you like and after that time, I will scale the earth to find you. If you are out of my clutches, away from me completely after a further 24 hours, then you win your freedom but if I find you," his eyes darkened as he come towards me with a grin, "then I will share with you who and what I am and then I will take great pleasure in forcing you to drink my blood while I drink yours and turn you into my bride."

I shuddered, he trailed his hand down my throat, planting kisses as his hand slid down while my heart raced. "You secretly want me to find you though, you just won't admit it."

He straightened up as Rose entered with some clothes, placing them on a chair and leaving again without even glancing at us. Edward grinned, "As soon as you step out of this house, your 24 hour hiding time will begin."

Laughing, Edward left the room.

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**9th October 2012, 12.02**

Driving down the highway back to Los Angeles was a nightmare, especially at night. I'd left a voicemail on Jacob's phone, explaining that there was a family emergency that needed handling and I had to leave. I was going home to see my dad.

Even though it would be the last time.

Sick rose in my throat as I wiped my tears away, pulling up in front of his home. Knowing that today, a Tuesday, was the Commissioners day off. I slid out of the car and headed up, the door swung open before I had a chance to knock and there was. My dad, standing tall with a muscular frame, thick curly chocolate brown hair that was greying in places and wide chocolate coloured eyes. His skin was slightly tanned as he smiled at me softly, "did you solve the case?"

I stared at him, seeing how proud he was in his eyes as I slowly shook my head as tears streamed down my cheeks. Charlie Swan, the man that turned icy cold when his wife died only to melt whenever he was around his daughter, wrapped his arm around me, "hey, hey, hey, calm down sweetheart."

He kicked the door shut as he led me into the living room while I cried into his chest. He whispered soothing words to me, "there, there, now, it's okay. You don't need to cry, you're home now, you don't have to go back, the case is closed."

"No it's not daddy," I cried, his arm tightened around me as I wiped my eyes, he was scowling now. "I solved the case but I'm going to sound crazy."

"Hey, you won't sound crazy to me. You hate going back there after what happened to your mom."

"But that's the point, what if mom was telling the truth," I whispered, closing my eyes as tears slid down my cheeks. Charlie stiffened beside me.

"Bells-"

"I met them daddy, I met Edward Masen and Carlisle Cullen," my voice cracked on his name as Charlie's hand ran up and down my back, gently soothing me. "And I've fallen in love."

Charlie turned to me, his eyes wide with fear before he crouched down in front of me, taking my face in his hands as he stared at me, "Which one? Bella, which one?"

I turned away and that was all Charlie needed to know before he became enraged. He threw the coffee table across the room, shattering it completely before he threw all the pictures off the mantel piece and I screamed in fear, moving away before he froze, breathing deeply as he covered his face with his hand. I knew what this was.

When I was 5, mom said that she'd witnessed a Vampire. Dad thought she was bored and said that she just imagined it, buying her flowers and jewellery so she wouldn't be angry with him.

But she had been.

She'd gone into the forest and never come home.

That night, our house got set on fire with me inside. Dad was frantic, searching for mom that he didn't even realise that his only daughter could die in a house fire. I was crying when a strange dark figure rescued me but we never saw mom again.

Dad believes in Vampires, always has ever since that happened.

But I didn't because I always believed mom would come home.

She never did.

"So why have you come back here?" Charlie whispered, his eyes closed as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Is he coming after you? Have you come to say goodbye? Bells, give me something to work with here."

"I have until eight o'clock," I responded, Charlie stared at me. "I have until eight o'clock to hide and then he's coming to find me. If he can't find me by eight o'clock tomorrow, I'm free."

Charlie fully turned to face me, "and if he does?"

I paused, feeling sick to my stomach that my dad was going to lose me and we both knew it. We could tell, it was coming and Edward would probably search Los Angeles for me. Killing innocents who stood in his way. I felt my heart breaking for my dad as he stared at me, waiting for me to answer. I felt bile rising in my throat, Edward would kill for me, he would do anything just to have me. Maybe I should go back to Forks and just stand outside his front, so when he opened it, he wouldn't have to go far, he wouldn't have to kill anyone because he'd have what he wanted.

But what about my dad?

He wouldn't have anyone, he'd been alone for the rest of his life.

I couldn't let that happen.

"Bella, what if he finds you?"

I blinked, my eyes focusing on my father and not who was standing behind him, "Then he gets to keep me forever."

Hands reached out towards my father and they grabbed his head and with a snap, Charlie slumped to the floor.

"NO!"

* * *

**EmiJ-x DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_**Edward: That was such an evil place to stop.**_

**EmiJ-x: You're rubbing off on me.**

_**Edward: *Smirks* Good.**_

**EmiJ-x: Did you kill Charlie?**

_**Edward: I'm not saying anything.**_

**EmiJ-x: Why did you kill him?**

_**Edward: Again, I'm not saying anything.**_

**EmiJ-x: Was it even you? Is he even dead?**

_**Edward: STOP TRYING TO SPOIL IT!**_

**EmiJ-x: Ooh, temper, temper.**

_**Edward: Shut up.**_

**EmiJ-x: Ha, ha, not so nice been wound up is it? Anyway, my lovely readers, leave me a review and we shall see you next time. Love you all, goodbye!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Fright Night**

**Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples**

**Rated: M - violence, mentions of rape and lemons**

**Genre(s): Romance/Horror**

**Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Crime**

**Couple: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Edward: I noticed what you did. Replacing all the previous chapters with the same chapter but a changed summary, smooth.**

**EmiJ-x: Well you know, when you change the summary, you can't have chapter 1 with a completely different one compared to the one the story really has. That's false advertising Mr. Masen.**

**Edward: Very true, very true.**

**EmiJ-x: Lots of questions about Charlie you know, is he dead? Who dunnit?**

**Edward: Oh, that's nice.**

**EmiJ-x: You're not going to give them a little hint?**

**Edward: Nope.**

**EmiJ-x: What's up with you?**

**Edward: *grins* **

**EmiJ-x: Eh up.**

**Edward: Why did you delete your other stories?**

**EmiJ-x: Because I didn't believe I was getting anywhere with them. The way I wanted to portray the Edward in them was all wrong, he wasn't strong enough and he wasn't powerful enough. It seemed the way I wanted him went wrong and I didn't think the stories were any good because in most of them it was a repeat of previous chapters. I've learnt habits while writing this story that I wish to keep when I write future stories but I am afraid that my reviewers are going to think I don't finish stories and then I lose them because I love all of my reviewers, they actually make me want to keep writing. However, in the frame of mind I was in and the way I had people anxiously waiting, it saddened me that I wasn't really that involved with the story, I felt like I was just writing it for the sake of writing it and that mean the ending wouldn't have been as good as I hoped.**

**Edward: I'm sure they'll understand.**

**EmiJ-x: Since when did you turn nice?**

**Edward: Shut up and let them read the chapter! Enjoy *winks***

* * *

_I remember when all the games began_  
_Remember every little lie and every last goodbye_  
_Promises you broke, words you choked on_  
_and I never walked away,_  
_it's still a mystery to me_

_Well I'm so empty_  
_I'm better off without you and you're better off without me_  
_Well you're so unclean_  
_I'm better off without you and you're better off without me_

_The lying, the bleeding, the screaming_  
_Was tearing me apart_  
_The hatred (deceiving), the beatings; it's over_

**_~ The Bleeding - Five Finger Death Punch ~_**

**Chapter 5**

**House of Horrors**

I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably as my hands shook violently when I reached for the hair on my dad's head. I cried, "no, daddy, no, no, no."

I buried my face in his neck as the tears continued to fall, weeping loudly into his skin as my entire frame shook. I stroked his curls away from his face before I felt strong arms go around my waist. I screamed, slamming my fists down against his chest as I cried before I slapped the person, hard across the face and staggered back before I realised who it was.

"Jacob," I whispered, "it was you?"

He slowly turned his head, his eyes were milky white, much like Edward's were flat black, his were like milk.

"You killed my dad and," I paused, thinking, "You killed Zafrina!"

"Don't sssssssstart," he hissed, "I killed many people."

"And I blamed Edward," I glanced briefly at my father before I gasped as Jacob's hand tightened around my throat, lifting me off the floor. I flailed around, my legs kicking, tears streaming down my face as I clawed at his hand but it only tightened, the breath making it hard, I couldn't even breathe until his hand was gone and I fell the floor, gasping and spluttering for my breath.

I lifted my eyes, "Carlisle."

My head turned around, vision slightly blurred but he was there, grabbing Jacob by the hair and yanking on his head, an almighty crack echoed through the air. Edward whirled around and I turned towards my father, stroking his hair as tears started their stream down my face. His strong hands came under my arms as he lifted me but I protested, "no, no!"

"Bella, we have to go before Jacob wakes up," Edward spoke softly.

"I can't," I cried, crouching down beside Charlie, "he's all I have left, he can't be dead, no, no."

"Shh," Edward spoke gently, I buried my head against his chest as he stroked my hair, accepting his comfort before he were flying. My head snapped around and we were in the darkness of the shadows as Edward moved at a lightning speed. I gasped, clinging for him and turning away, hiding my eyes in his chest as he chuckled low in his throat, pressing kisses along the side of my face in a comforting manner. My heart pounded in my chest as my hands gripped his shirt tighter.

I didn't care what he was.

I didn't care what he was capable of.

All I cared about was him getting us back to Forks before nightfall.

He couldn't leave me.

Because I loved him.

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

Edward stared at her sleeping form, she was on her side facing him, mahogany hair floating across the pillow behind her, her lips were relaxed a slightly parted, she had her hand touching his forearm and for that he was grateful. He needed contact from her, bodily contact and if holding his arm is what contact he would get, then he was happy. He stroked some stray hairs away from her face, feeling guilty as he glanced towards the clock. Time mocked him, mocked him for being, mocked him for the way he is and mocked him for loving a human.

He needed to contact his father.

Explain to him that he's changing a beautiful young woman into a beast like him.

And why?

For the sake of his personal greed.

His father would be proud until the word love would come into the equation.

Edward's father loved his mother but she'd died four weeks after giving birth to Edward. So his father smothered him, smothered him in the ways of being a Demon and what he needed to do in order to take his father's place when he passed.

Which was never going to happen unless Edward decided to overthrow his own father.

Even if he did do that, his father would laugh and be proud of the son, probably handing the crown over on a silver platter with a severed heart in the center.

Edward smiled.

He was close to his father, closer than some would think.

Carlisle was a friend, his adopted father when he needed someone to talk to on matters a child would discuss with his parents. If his father could stand to roam the earth, his father would be there because his father cared.

But Edward wouldn't let anyone else know that.

Well, maybe Bella but that was different.

He smiled down at her now, his gaze loving and needy. It felt strange that he needed this woman like he needed blood to survive. He lay his head back against the pillow before rolling to face her and kissing her forehead. His hand sat on her neck, he wished she would give into him, allow him to just finish the last part of the process and then they could be together.

Forever.

Edward hoped.

He dreamed.

He prayed to God who probably ignored him but still.

The sound of the door opening had Edward half-turning to see young Mary Alice Brandon.

She was a witch, a powerful one but right now, her bottom lip was quivering, eyes watering as she moved towards Bella. Edward sat up, arching an eyebrow as he reached for Alice's outstretched hand, grabbing it tightly in his own as her head whipped around to glare at him. _'You may be the Prince of Darkness but you do not own my best friend.'_

Edward's eyes widened at the confession, he dropped his hand and Alice nodded, her cold blue eyes settling on Bella as she reached out to stroke her hair. Edward watched as Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyes instantly locking with Alice's and a breathtaking smile stretched across her face before her bottom lip started to wobble and a sob broke through her chest. Alice shushed her gently, enveloping the girl in her arms as Bella took comfort from Alice.

Edward glared on with envy burning in his eyes.

_'She loves you, that's why she hasn't ran from the room,'_ Alice scolded mentally, Edward noticed Alice was watching him closely but murmuring soothing things into Bella's ear._ 'She knows not of what I am. Let me leave the room before you tell her, let me have one last hug from my best friend.'_

"Love, do you need anything?" I whispered gently, Bella sat back and looked to me with fire burning in her eyes.

"Jacob Black's head on a platter," she responded in a serious tone.

"Would you like it now or later?"

She stared at me, waiting for me to say I'm kidding but I never did. She blinked a few times before her lips curved into a small smile as she glanced at Alice and then back to me. "Alice this is Edward, Edward this is my best friend."

Alice smiled but her eyes were hard, "Pleasure to meet you."_ Hurt her and I will rip your balls off._

Edward laughed at that and Bella frowned, Alice shook her head before kissing Bella's hair and leaving the room herself. Bella didn't understand, she glanced briefly at Edward who reached for her, cupping her face in his hands as he planted a kiss to her lips. She smiled lovingly at him, puckering her lips and signalling that she wanted another kiss.

He chuckled, leaning forward and planting on but she deepened it, wrapping her arms around his neck and fastening her hands into his hair. He groaned into her mouth when she pressed her body to his, their tongues danced as Edward dug his fingers into her hips before taking one and running it over her crotch, following the seam. Bella tossed her head back with a moan as Edward smirked against the skin of her neck, pressing kisses along the column as Bella moved all her hair away before doing much like she did the first time they made love, she grabbed the front of her blouse and ripped it open, no buttons went flying, she ripped the material without abandon and tossed it away from her body.

Her bra straps slid down her arms and Edward wasted no time, grabbing the front of the bra and pulling hard so it opened without struggle. He leaned forward, engulfing one of her nipples in his mouth as she took his head in her hands, taking him away from her nipple with a pop of his mouth so they could kiss again. She reached for the hem of his black jumper as she brought it up his body and tossed it to the floor, shuddering as she ran a hand down his muscled torso.

Edward could see the fire, the pain, the sorrow and lust in her eyes and knew she wasn't doing this for the love of him.

She was doing to try to forget what happened.

Edward would be selfish to allow her to continue, she needed to grieve in her mind.

And this was how she was handling that.

But Bella didn't need to grieve.

Edward knew.

He grabbed her face gently and stopped her from diving to his lips again after she'd dotted kisses on his chest, he could still feel the burn from her lips.

"Love," he murmured, she looked at him with wide eyes as he smiled. "I've got something to to tell you."

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**9th October 2012, 19.18**

"Tell me later," I whispered reverently as I went to kiss him again but his grip was secure and he shook his head. I leaned back, his hand trailed down the front of my bare body and I let out a whimper of need. He yanked the quilt from underneath me so I fell back with a squeal, wrapping it around his shoulders before throwing it over us as he hovered on top of me. I giggled as he placed his hands on either side of my head to hold himself up, one of his legs in between mine as he lifted one hand to palm my cheek. I leaned into it, accepting his comfort.

"You're father isn't dead."

I stared at him incredulously, unblinking and then I felt sick. "Get off me."

But he didn't, I wanted to get away from him.

I was trying to forget that happened but he had to remind me. However, he forced me to look at him, his angry smile in place and I knew I had put it there. I felt instantly sad for making him upset but Edward's gaze softened and he sighed, "Do you know what a succubus is?"

I frowned and shook my head.

Edward sighed but smiled, "It is a vampire that can't control it's lust so when a vampire is having sex with a human, they get blood lust, which means they have to drink from their partner. However, in order for their partner to survive, they need to drink vampire blood, which usually washes out after four to five days but say for example, the human's neck is snapped, the blood repairs it in four hours and the person wakes up human, if the human has gone through three stages of drinking vampire blood, the blood doesn't repair the body but changes it. This takes seven hours, your father woke up ten minutes ago."

I gasped, sitting up as I stared at Edward, he cupped my cheek as the door opened. My head snapped around as Edward shielded my bare torso from the person in the doorway. Her shoulder length light brown hair was curled softly, her eyes were a blood red, not the sapphire blue of my childhood in her pale face. She looked slightly taller, curvier and slimmer. She took a hesitant step into the room, her knee length blue silky dress shifted with the movement as my eyes welled with tears.

"Mom?"

Renee smiled gently as Edward grabbed his shirt off the floor, still shielding me as he wrapped it around me, not bothering to fasten the buttons as I got of the bed and ran to her. She held me tight to her chest, looking over my shoulder at Edward as I cried, hugging her closely to me. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here now baby, I'm here. Oh Bella, don't cry."

"All this time," I whispered, leaning back, "You've been alive-"

"It's against the rules to tell humans what we are," she murmured gently, holding my arms, "I didn't want to leave you a not because then it would like I abandoned you and I never wanted you to feel that way, ever. I used to watch you, follow you everywhere and protect you from anything and anyone. When you came to this house, I knew you would meet him."

Edward sat on the edge of the bed now, watching the scene, I glanced at him to see him smile at me before looking back to my mother who watched the exchange with a gleam to her eye. "When you went back to the hotel, you willingly drank from him but you didn't know why, you were confused, the wine in your system, mixed the wine in his system knocked you clean out, I had to feed you my blood in order to sober you up but when you didn't wake up, I thought...I thought I'd killed you but then I realised you were becoming more of a woman, your body and face was changing at speeds I didn't understand and then you woke up and I watched you, diving into the food as though you were starving. When you came back here, I knew it wasn't for the case of anything to do with it." She stopped and I felt Edward's hands on my waist as my mum's eyes focused on him, "You came back for him."

I looked up to Edward but he wasn't looking at my mother, his eyes were focused solely on me. My eyes went back to my mother who was smiling broadly, "I don't understand, how did you become this though?"

My mom looked forlorn then, "I fell asleep for five minutes, five minutes and I heard someone in the kitchen. I went to check but no one was there and then I turned around and bumped into this guy, said that he needed you and then the next thing, I was flying. I watched the house go up in flames and when I tried to run back, he wouldn't let me, he drank from me, made me drink from him and then threw me into the river. I never felt anything like it and then I woke up like this, found this house and met Carlisle and Edward, they told me not to worry and kept me safe. When I went back to the house, you and your father were packing to leave, so I followed and met Alice."

"Alice?" I frowned.

My mom nodded, "She's 250."

I scoffed, "No she's not."

They weren't joking and I felt sick as I took a raggedy breath. "She's a witch love, not a vampire."

"A witch? They're real too?"

"Yes," my mum paused, "Thanks to the man you love."

"It was revenge, not this many people-"

"Edward, relax," my mom commanded, "when are you going to tell your father?"

I glanced between them, feeling out of the loop as I cleared my throat. Edward gave me a loving smile, "Why do we need to tell your father?"

"Because his father is the most dangerous man in the universe."

I looked up to Edward who dropped his eyes, Renee continued, "he's the second most dangerous man in the universe, boy Bella, you know how to pick 'em."

I knew she was joking but I continued to stare at Edward before glancing at Renee. "Why, who is he?"

"Bella-"

"Edward, please," I begged gently, "tell me."

He took a deep breath, my heart pounded in my chest as I stared at him before he dropped his eyes to me, "He's the Devil."

* * *

_**Edward: I hated having to tell her.**_

**EmiJ-x: Why?**

_**Edward: She once saw me as the monster, I didn't want to see that fear again.**_

**EmiJ-x: Was she frightened of you?**

_**Edward: Of course she was, she was terrified of me for a while after that but I guess that's a spoiler so we shan't go into more detail about that.**_

**EmiJ-x: Can I ask one more question?**

_**Edward: Of course.**_

**EmiJ-x: Do you marry Bella, in the end?**

_**Edward: I'm not telling you that.**_

**EmiJ-x: Why? **

_**Edward: Because the readers are still reading and I want to keep it between you and me.**_

**EmiJ-x: Ooh secrets.**

_**Edward: I'm not painting your nails.**_

**EmiJ-x: Hey! You still owe me.**

_**Edward: Oh sure, son of the devil painting the writers finger and toe nails, that sure looks great, doesn't it. No, I will look like a puff.**_

**EmiJ-x: I bet you paint Bella's.**

_**Edward: Because she has my balls anyway, enough of this chit chat, say thank you to the readers and lets go, I'm hungry.**_

**EmiJ-x: *covers neck with hands***

_**Edward: You are silly.**_

**EmiJ-x: ANYWAY, thank you readers for reading, I greatly appreciate it. Please understand that the way my mind works, if I don't like a story I'm writing, it gets deleted, whether it's for fanfiction or whether it's my own material. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thinks are about to get heated up, I think this story will be about...how many chapters do you think, Eddie?**

_**Edward: Call me Eddie and I will smash up your computer.**_

**EmiJ-x: How cruel on the readers.**

_**Edward: About seven to eight.**_

**EmiJ-x: Really? I'd say at least 9.**

_**Edward: Fine then, 7-9, you irritate me sometimes.**_

**EmiJ-x: Go eat! Anyway, thank you for reading, love you all goodbye!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Fright Night**

**Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples**

**Rated: M - violence, mentions of rape and lemons**

**Genre(s): Romance/Horror**

**Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Crime**

**Couple: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: So Edward...**

**Edward: Yes?**

**EmiJ-x: You know when this story is finished?**

**Edward: Yeah... *looks confused***

**EmiJ-x: Is there more to it?**

**Edward: *grins* what are you thinking?**

**EmiJ-x: Shall we let the readers read the chapter and discuss this in private?**

**Edward: I like the way you think.**

* * *

_This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_  
_Now I'm drowning in the flood_  
_You see I've always been a fighter_  
_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_  
_Like the way it's meant to be_  
_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_  
_But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_  
_Till the heavens burst and_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_  
_And I'll love you - Always_

_**~ Always - Jon Bon Jovi ~**_

**Chapter 6**

**Meet the Parents**

Edward was nervous.

That's a first.

After he told Bella, she'd stared at him for what seemed like eternity before nodding as she sighed heavily before kissing him gently. He'd practically rolled around in her acceptance, he wanted to bathe in it as Renee looked on happily. Clearly, she'd been spending too much time with Alice because she was singing _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ over and over in her head. However, their happiness was short lived when Carlisle appeared in the doorway with a grim smile to announce that Edward's father had arrived.

Odd.

Edward didn't remember sending for him but he was happy.

His father and him hadn't seen each other since the end of WW1, when Edward discovered that WW2 was going to be a lot more gruesome, he'd moved to Germany and worked on a concentration camp. However, Edward's father had commanded him that on this camp, there was a great evil and that it had to be destroyed as it would devastate the world, not just their families. Edward could tell by the stench fuming from one of the funnels what was going on and was disgusted that a human mind could come up with such a horrific plan.

And so, he started smuggling the prisoners out of the camps and to safety in America.

Even the Devil had his son have a a heart sometimes.

So here Edward was, back in his clean suit as he cleared his throat while his father continued to just stare at the fire. Edward could see where he'd gotten his stance and posture from just by staring at his back. The goblet he held in his hand was gold with jewels around the rim as he held it out to the side of him. Instead of turning around, Edward knew this was his cue to approach him as he stood to his right while he father brought the goblet to his lips and took a sip.

His long black hair was neatly tied back into a loose ponytail, eyes blood red as he gazed at the fire. The flickers created this olive toning to his father's luminous white skin but his father came in many forms, Edward just guessed that this was the one he was in the mood for today. He was about two inches taller than Edward and was bulked with muscle. No one was in the room with them, not even Carlisle because that's the way Edward and his father wanted it. They could tell if anyone was eavesdropping and that person or those people would be dealt with accordingly. Edward sucked in a deep breath and went to say something but his father beat him to it.

"You've met a girl."

Edward merely nodded.

"I see," his father turned to him then with a small smile, "Human?"

"I'm dealing with it."

"I know you are, I had a message delivered to me that she was a pretty little thing. Rosalie is very forthcoming, I was expecting to hear from your weeks ago."

"I'm guessing Rosalie told you how we met then," Edward answered flatly, mentally ripping Rose's head from her shoulders but he knew that she was doing him a favor by delivering the message early before Edward had Bella down the aisle. Edward's father would have wanted to witness that.

"Don't sound so disappointed Edward," his father scolded with a dismissive wave of his free hand as he turned away, putting his back to the fire. "Mind you, Rosalie also said that one of the girls you changed was after you."

"I didn't change any of them," Edward admitted with a devilish grin.

His father let out a roar of laughter, "That's my boy, getting someone else to do your dirty work!"

Edward chuckled, happy that his father always showed his pride in his son.

"So," his father looked around the room expectantly, as though he was going to find Edward's love just by glancing around the room. "Where is she? I want to meet her! She smells divine, you are covered in her...oh, I see...well haven't we been naughty."

"Shut up dad," Edward laughed, his father waggled his eyebrow as he sat in the chair far away from the curtains near the window. He rested his goblet on the arm as Edward sat on the sofa near him.

"What happened when you decided to play Hide and Seek? Taking tips from me, it works every time."

"Actually," Edward paused, his father frowned, "we have a big problem."

Edward's father leaned forward then just as Bella appeared in the doorway. Edward's head whipped around to see her wearing a long sapphire blue dress, the sleeves were bat winged, the neckline v-d down to reveal her cleavage but not a large amount. She had a thick silver bet around her waist made of silk, the same silver that decorated the hem of the sleeves and bottom of the dress and the intricate designs that danced around the neckline. Her mahogany hair was thickly curled and hanging over her shoulders, to Edward, she was a vision of beauty as he got to his feet, ignoring his father and went straight to the woman he loved.

She lifted her eyes and gave him a tentative smile as he took her face between his hands and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips as Edward heard three women who he knew to be Alice, his adopted mother Esme and Renee whisper awes as Edward leaned back to see Bella's eyes light up with happiness just as the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him caught her attention. Fear and nerves settled in Bella's face but Edward kissed her forehead, placed a hand at the small of her back and led her into the room. "Father, this is Isabella, Bella this is my dad, Lucifer."

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**9th October 2012, 19.45**

I sat on the edge of my bed as Alice sat beside me, wafting her hand about to get everything to move with ease. My makeup was done quicker since she was using her magic as she danced around the room, sifting through dresses. My mom watched in awe, although Alice was a Vampire, she'd carried her witch powers through on to the other side. She seemed happy enough as she hummed a tune while dancing around with a huge smile on her face.

"Boy Alice, you need to stop, it's making me feel dizzy," a woman with shoulder length auburn hair appeared in the doorway, her eyes were a vibrant green colour in her heart shaped peach face. She was wearing a knee length teal coloured dress, it was plain but beautiful as she stood with a slight plump frame. She was beautiful as she stepped into the room, her eyes landing on me and a brilliant smile spread across her face. "Isabella, I am Esme, it's great to finally meet you."

Instead of going to take my hand like most had done, Esme enveloped me into a tight hug. She leaned back, her hands at the top of my arms to look over me in a corset, panties and stockings with a garter and a garter belt. Not exactly the best outfit to be wearing when you're meeting another vampire but Alice had insisted considering I'm going to be wearing a large dress. I didn't even want to know which one she finally decided on as she threw it across the bed, "I am Carlisle's wife, we watched you from the balcony," she gestured towards the door, "Edward was smitten with you the moment he laid eyes on you."

I giggled at that, feeling butterflies fluttering in my stomach before my mom smiled wide at that, knowing that Edward would keep me safe but that's what I feared. What happened when it came to a day that Edward couldn't save me, when he needed to defend himself and something went for me, then what would happen?

"Now, tell me," Renee sat down beside me on the bed while Esme got on the other side, "You're not a child anymore-"

"Mom, I don't need the talk," I stated, "Dad already beat you to it when I was 16."

"Oh...well, did he tell you that if you put your leg over-"

"Mom, I really don't want to hear this and I don't want to know how you know this!"

"What? Your dad used to do it to me all the time, you just-"

"I am not listening to this," I covered my ears with my hands but my mom carried on talking, Esme was giggling beside me so I decided to sing, "La, la, la, la, la, la, la la."

"Oh for heaven's sake, shut up!" Rosalie appeared in the doorway, everyone was shocked into silence as she hissed before whirling around and storming out of the room. I looked to Esme who shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"She was hoping Edward's father would have been disappointed."

"What? Why?" I demanded quickly, my mom shut the door without a sound before coming to sit beside me, Alice appeared then, finishing the touch ups of my hair and makeup herself.

"Rose is bitter," Alice informed bluntly, "She doesn't like the fact that she was changed by Carlisle to see if she was right to rein by Edward's side. However, he rejected her, saying her beauty is only skin deep but her personality is what makes her ugly. Rosalie didn't like that very much until Edward brought Emmett home for Carlisle to heal. Of course, it surprised all of us when Rosalie instantly had this connection with Emmett. Unfortunately, Edward still hated Rose and there's never been any real relationship other than the fact that if one is in trouble, the other is there to protect."

Renee tutted while I sighed, feeling like I was causing trouble for Edward but Esme squashed those fears, "Not to worry dear, Rose will eventually warm to your presence, especially when she realises that Edward plans on changing you, himself instead of getting Carlisle or someone else too."

"Yeah, why does he do that?" Renee wondered softly, I couldn't speak because Alice was doing my lipstick.

"When he changes someone, they gain all his knowledge and every power he has. When a new power crops up, Edward automatically has it and something that weakens that power. So if he ever comes into contact with someone of that power, he can disable it," Esme explained, "That's because they wouldn't be a Vampire or any of the creatures Edward created, they would be a Demon."

"Is that what Edward is?" I asked as soon as Alice finished with me.

Esme nodded, "He's the son of the Devil, so once his father gives up his position, Edward becomes the King of Darkness, right now, he's just the feared Prince."

"So Bella, how does it feel to know you're going to become a princess?" Alice giggled, I rolled my eyes as she got me to my feet to fasten me up in the dress.

I shook my head, letting the ringlets fall down my shoulders and I was currently standing in front of Edward, glancing into the room behind him to see the black haired male, analysing me with a smile on his face.

Edward gently ushered me into the room, "Father, this is Isabella, Bella this is my dad, Lucifer."

"Hello," Lucifer greeted with a grin, flashing a set of daggered teeth, his canines were longer than the rest of his teeth and his eyes were flat black much like Edward's. I smiled to him as he held out of his hand, his talon fingernails beckoning me as I took his hand firmly in my own and shook his hand, the edges of his nails threatening to cut into my flesh but they never as his smile disappeared and his eyes returned to the bloody red they were before and he led his head fall to one side, he looked so much like Edward in that moment. "Edward-"

"Don't."

"Oh come on."

"I said no."

"Fascinating," his father informed, straightening his head as his grin returned. "You gave her the rose?"

"Yes."

"So you're-"

"Yes, I am."

"I see."

"And?"

"I approve."

"You do?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well..."

"You're my son, I want was is best for you and she is best for you."

"Okay."

"Good," his father finished, he still hadn't released my hand so he brought me closer to him and out of Edward's arms, placing his other arm around my waist and leading me away. "Come on Isabella, give me something, what's he like? Treating you well? Looking after you?"

"Yes, he takes good care of me."

"In more ways than one," his father waggled his eyebrows before releasing a booming laughter, I giggled at his comment while Edward shook his head with a smile. We were sat on the sofa in front of the fire as his father leaned back, resting his arm now around my shoulders as he brought me closer, "now you see, as a human-"

"Dad-"

"Edward, be quiet," his father commanded in a final tone that shot fear through my system. Edward nodded, silencing himself as I bit my lip to suppress the laugh that bubbled in my throat, Edward was used to being in control, with his father around, his power and control had been dubbed slightly. "As I was saying, as a human you are a danger, we would all be trying to protect you for Edward, so since my son decided to play a game to win your affections instead of merely informing you that he would have been there, 100%, when you felt like you were being watched, it would be him, watching your every move and sometimes, appearing to you so you knew it was him. Even if he lost but no, you accepted him when your father was killed, I believe, he was going to tell you himself about your mother but somebody tried to remove him from the equation."

His father snapped his fingers and the goblet that had been resting on the ground beside the chair was now in his hand as he took a large gulp. I glanced to Edward, who just gave me a comforting smile and took my hand from my lap, sitting on the floor at my feet and resting his face against my legs. His father grinned at the scene but continued, "What I suggest, to make it seem a lot more human, is that we give you a ceremony, a wedding, were at the end of the night-"

"You snap my neck so I become like you," I finished for him, his father looked grimly down at his son.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, Edward lifted his head and shook it. "What?"

"That is a vampire, sweetheart, to create a Demon," Edward shuddered and shook his head, his father finished for him.

"We need to drive a stake through your heart." My eyes widened in shock as Lucifer got to his feet, reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a long, thin silver stick that looked more like a needle than a stake. "Drive that through your heart and then we have to mark you with something, have you seen Edward's marking?"

"Dad-"

"I put it on his ass because I am a top dog."

"You're not funny."

I was laughing at that as Edward got to his feet and folded his arms across his chest. I giggled but he scooped me up, I squealed as he spun around before placing me back on to my feet and leaning down to press a kiss to my lips. I smiled up at him as his father sighed behind us, "Love, such a delicate thing. MARY ALICE!"

"Yes sir," she appeared almost instantly with a huge smile.

"See to it that you help Isabella plan a wedding."

"I've not even-"

"The minute you handed her the rose, is the minute you proposed to her," his father quickly stated, he moved towards me, taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead. "She has a wedding to plan and we have business to discuss. Later, share this business with Isabella, she is to be your wife, not your maid, not your sex slave, not your blood bank, your wife and you will share with and respect her, do you understand this son? Equals and Isabella, when matters are being discussed, you must not be present unless Edward has requested it, some things aren't nice for a lady such as yourself to hear and we must all take care of you as you are going to become a perfect woman, you are to become the mother to Edward's children, the one that stands by him, respects him and win all the arguments to keep the legacy of dominant women alive."

He chuckled at his own joke and so did Alice, while I suppressed my laughter as Edward scoffed, shaking his head at his father.

"I understand."

Taking mine and Edward's hand, he placed them together, "Then it is done."

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

Alice and I were wandering through the corridors, chatting about how she's been here the entire time, hiding upstairs whenever I was around in order to keep hidden as I wasn't supposed to know that she was here until the last possible moment. She's the reason and the blood bond, which she needed to explain more to me, for getting to me and Charlie before he become this vampire. Speaking of which, I still hadn't seen him anywhere and I was beginning to wonder if they were keeping him hidden from me on purpose. I sighed heavily, folding my arms across my chest as Alice led me back down the stairs and froze at the bottom, she shook her head and led me into the grand dining room, seating me at the table and grabbing a large wedding catalog from...I don't know where, it just appeared on the table.

"Right, we want a big wedding-"

"No, we don't."

"Yes, Bella, we do," Alice argued, "Every single Demon, Vampire, Shape Shifter, Witch, Warlock, Werewolf, Banshee, Dhampir, Strigoi, Jinni-"

"Okay, I get it."

"-is going to be here, so it has to be a big wedding in order to fit everyone in."

I sighed, she grinned at me. "Just because it's a big wedding, doesn't necessarily mean big dress but we want a long one, I can see it now in my head, a vision of pure beauty on her wedding day but I have to shield my thoughts, don't want any NOSEY MIND READERS to know what I'm seeing."

Two booming laughs came from the living room, I knew instantly they were Edward and his father. I enjoyed seeing them together, the way Edward would scold his father if he was being rude to someone but then his father would scold Edward for being so grumpy. I enjoyed their closeness, even if they were both the most evil and dangerous men on the planet, I'd already warmed up to the Devil. Edward had escorted me back to my room, leaving Alice to speak with his father as he informed me that everything that happened behind closed doors, he would share with me and inform me of anything and everything I wanted to know.

Share, remember?

I kissed him, trying to drag him back into the room but he reminded me that after the wedding, we'd have all the time in the world to do that and then we'd have swarms of children. I'd frowned at the idea of having more than five, afraid my body wouldn't be as good for him as he said it is now but he whispered something dirty in my ear that I'm not going to mention out loud.

Anyway, Alice froze again, eyes becoming glassy as her hands shook violently. Fear gripped me, I shook her, "Alice, Alice, Alice, you're scaring me."

"It's alright love," Edward's hands were on my shoulders, rubbing and soothing as he father sat at the head of the table, eagerly watching Alice. "Dad, do you know how freaky you look?"

"Shut up and look, it's so fascinating."

"You do it all the time."

"I don't care, it's strange," Alice gasped and Lucifer clapped his hands excitedly. "What did you see?"

"Bella," Alice whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do, don't turn around."

My head went but Edward grabbed it, keeping it straight, I frowned as I stared straight at her but she was looking past me. "What why?"

"I'm telling you, don't."

"Oh for pity sake," I turned and my eyes widened before I felt the breath catch in my throat as I let out a piercing scream.

* * *

**EmiJ-x: Ooooooh, cliff hanger!**

_**Edward: That's evil, I like it.**_

**EmiJ-x: So...**

_**Edward: Don't even go there.**_

**EmiJ-x: You have a tattoo on your butt?**

_**Edward: *sighs* It's not a tattoo, it's a marking, it's to show that you are a Demon, that you belong to the Night more than the day. He decided to be funny about it and do it on my backside, I got him back though.**_

**EmiJ-x: How?**

**Lucifer**: This is a nice little chat, can I join in?

_**Edward: Of course, I'm just telling Emily here how I got you back.**_

**Lucifer:** *grins* Get me back you did son.

**EmiJ-x: What's so scary behind Bella?**

**Lucifer: ***guffaws*

_**Edward: *clears throat* I think the reviewers will like it.**_

**EmiJ-x: I feel so out of loop here.**

**Lucifer: **Awwh, come give Lucifer a hug.

**EmiJ-x: No thanks, you scare me a little bit.**

**Lucifer: ***grins* my dear, I scare everyone.

_**Edward: Since Emily and my dad seem to be having a nice chat, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: Fright Night**

**Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples**

**Rated: M - violence, mentions of rape and lemons**

**Genre(s): Romance/Horror**

**Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Crime**

**Couple: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: I've decided that I'm going to alternate on days after this chapter, so on Sunday I will post a chapter for Lose My Mind and then Monday, I will post a chapter for this. Reason I'm missing out Saturday is because I babysit my little cousin on Saturdays.**

**Lucifer: **Awwh, aren't you nice?

**EmiJ-x: Also, at the beginning of chapters for the time being, we ditched Edward.**

_**Edward: I'm sat right here, you're both just ignoring me.**_

**EmiJ-x: You're not that scary anymore compared to daddy dearest.**

**Lucifer: **Oooh, burn.

_**Edward: We'll just see about that.**_

* * *

_Let me talk to you for a minute _  
_I'm like, baby_  
_Where did your love go_  
_You say that I got it but it's so damn hard to believe, yeah_  
_I said, baby_  
_Where did ya manners go_  
_You used to open doors and I adored your courtesy, yeah yeah_  
_So if you really really really wanna stay in my bed_  
_You got to win me over again_

_Why did you let it slip (slip)_  
_Bring ya love back to me (back to me)_  
_You put ya heart back in it_  
_Say it like you mean it_  
_That's how it used to be_  
_Why did you let it slip (slip)_  
_Gimme that TLC (give it back to me)_  
_And put ya mind back on it_  
_Do it like I want it_  
_That's how it used to be_  
_Why did you let it slip_

_**~ Slip - Stooshe ~**_

**Chapter 7**

**Marriage and Problems**

"Oh my god, I'm scarred for life!" I covered my face and turned abruptly away. Edward was laughing until I hurried from the room to get away from my mom and dad doing it against the wall. I shuddered, trying to frazzle the memory from my brain, it worried me that they were doing it without abandon in someone else's home. I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes in hopes of getting the image out of my head but it was still there. Edward came up behind me in the living room, spinning me around and pressing a kiss to my lips. I shuddered delicately from the heat of the kiss, my hands tangling in his hair as the incident that happened five minutes ago disappeared from my brain. I smiled up at him in thanking while he chuckled.

"Not something you want to see, is it love?"

I shook my head, "I'm scarred for life."

"It's okay," he leaned down to kiss my neck, "We'll do more extreme stuff than that."

I shuddered at the husky tone of his voice as his breath shot across my neck.

There was a loud knock at the door and Lucifer stepped into the living room, hiding away just as the door was thrown open and a squeal from Alice. "Jasper!"

"Howdy there, sugar," the southern drawl greeted before he rounded the corner with Alice on his arm. Much like Carlisle, his eyes were blood red but he froze and tense when he saw me.

"Relax Jasper, this is Bella," Alice soothed softly, rubbing his shoulders as he turned to her and nodded once. He bowed respectfully, glancing to Edward and then Lucifer, his eyes widened and he hissed but Edward clicked his fingers, ultimately silencing him.

"Remember your place, Jasper," Edward murmured softly just as another knock hit the door. Lucifer his in the shadows just as Alice threw open the door to reveal Jacob Black.

"Edward Masen, I have a warrant for your arrest," he was grinning evilly, the team of officers behind him spied me and glared while I felt anger in my blood.

"Black, as your Captain, I can not allow you to arrest Mr. Masen," I snapped, Jacob laughed at me.

"Isabella, your position has been terminated once you mixed business with pleasure and your precious-"

"That's enough Black," my dad's gruff voice came from behind me as Jacob tensed. "As commissioner, I want your boss front and centre because you do not speak down to someone of a higher status than you or my daughter in that way, understand?"

"Yes sir," Jacob sounded tense and then held up the warrant. "But I have orders."

My dad cleared his throat, turning to Edward who just nodded as Jacob's devilish grin sent shivers of fear down my spine as he cuffed Edward and led him outside.

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

Edward wanted to rip Black limb from limb the moment he stepped on the front porch but there were too many witnesses. His father had sent him a mind message that had the exact same thoughts and opinions, meaning that Edward could have if he wanted too and had the help to do so but since Black came with a flock of officers like the coward he is, Edward didn't get the chance.

Edward knew exactly what Jacob was and so did his father. Lucifer had kept his presence a secret so Jacob wouldn't panic because that's the worst possible option to take, especially if Jacob was trying to plan a revolt against Edward. Problem with that is Jacob is just a shape shifter and if Edward wanted too, he could wipe out the person who created Jacob, ultimately killing Jacob since that was one way of getting rid of a race he didn't want. Of course, if that was the case, Edward would end up killing millions like Jacob, since he probably wasn't the only person changed by his maker.

Just then, the door opened and Bella entered with bloodshot eyes, a pair of slacks and a sapphire coloured blouse with gold buttons, the top two undone to reveal some skin on her collarbone. Edward could see behind the darkly tinted glass, Black along with two other officers, who were all grinning, knowing the pain they were causing. Edward tensed, he could smell them from here as his eyes followed the line, one by one, he'd pick them off for causing his love pain as she sat down opposite him.

"Please don't be sad," he murmured softly, she looked to him with a weak smile, although her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"They...they know what you are," she murmured back, Edward glanced to see the officers were conversing amongst themselves, not paying any attention to what they were saying to one another.

"Because they're Shape-shifters, I created them in a way," he paused when he realised he had their attention now, Bella hadn't pressed record and Edward knee the cameras in the room couldn't pick up what he was saying. "I could easily wipe them off the planet," he held up four fingers to Bella, closing them one at a time, "one by one or I could just kill their creator and then poof!"

Black kicked the door opened as Edward wrapped his arms right around Bella and just like that, they were back in Edward's living room. Bella looked around with wide eyes, feeling sick to her stomach before her eyes fluttered and Charlie caught her before she hit the ground as she fainted.

Lucifer threw Edward a golden stake and he caught it with ease, "what's the plan, dad?"

Lucifer stopped and gulped audibly as he turned to his son, his eyes flickering to a sleeping Bella and then back, Edward caught on and quickly shook his head. "No, no, no way, how you could even think that-"

"Edward, we have no choice," his father argued and Edward knew in his heart that Lucifer was right. That's what hurt the most, that Black needed to Bella, so leaving her here, completely unprotected while they staked outside the grounds before Black entered and then they could swarm him and kill the army of his. Nevertheless, Edward didn't like the idea.

In fact, he hated it.

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**10th October 2012, 05.19**

I woke up, sitting up and glancing around to see I was lay in front of the fire, alone, wearing a halter neck red dress with a tight bodice that seemed to make my boobs look 10x bigger. Maybe Alice was planning something for Edward, I don't know. I wanted him because I was frightened, my stomach in knots and my head burning as I tried to feel better but it was near impossible to even think about him, like someone was blocking my train of thought.

Shaking my head, I ran my fingers through my angel curls and got to my feet, wanting to rub my eyes but knowing that if I did that, my makeup would smudge. Definitely Alice, I shook my head as I moved across the floor my bare feet hitting the carpet as I glanced up and down the hall and then I moved towards the staircase.

Climbing them, two at a time, I padded down the landing, glancing into each bedroom bit there was no one around. I frowned deeply, had they left me, abandoned me? I felt sick to my stomach, climbing back down the stairs and going into the dining room to see the fire was roaring bigger than the one in the living room. I sat myself on the floor in front of it, bending one of my knees so it was at my chest as the slam of the front door had me jumping.

"Bella? Oh Bella!"

Jacob's voice struck fear too my core as I crawled underneath the table, covering my mouth to muffle my breathing. Jacob headed straight for this room, tapping his toe impatiently as I watched him head for the door in the corner, the one that led into the kitchen. I waited until it shut behind him before I scrambled to my feet and ran towards the stairs, creeping up them and crouching at the top as I glanced behind me, it was empty, completely bare and I closed my eyes, hearing that same door slamming again.

"BELLA! I'm trying to help you, so come out so I can help you," he commanded, I got to my feet, creeping down the corridor whilst looking over the balcony to see him coming back up that same corridor, his eyes shifted upstairs and so I ran.

I ran as fast as I could along the corridor, turning around the first corner as he roared at me but I ignored him. I forced myself to go faster, my heart racing as I tried to keep calm but I knew, even though trying to keep calm would work in some cases, I couldn't and I wouldn't because my heart was pounding and I screamed loudly as a hand clamped around my ankle.

I whirled around, kicking my legs and pounding my fists on his shoulders as he grabbed me but my entire frame was pinned until he grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me along the corridor, well pushed me as I cried out in pain from his grip on my hair.

"Now if you had been a good girl and not fallen for the big boss, we would have him killed quicker but no, you had to fall in love with him," Jacob growled as he pushed me out on to the porch front, "So now, we'll kill him a different way."

I trusted Edward, with everything that I was, "Edward will find you and I will take great pleasure in watching him rip your head off and shit I'm the - ahhhh!"

"Edward," Jacob called, "Come out, come out wherever you are or your girl dies."

* * *

_**Edward: No, no, no, why are you finishing it there?**_

**EmiJ-x: It's called a cliff hanger.**

_**Edward: It's called a pain in the ass.**_

**EmiJ-x: Shut up. Lovely readers, leave me a review! **

_**Edward: Don't, she's evil.**_

**EmiJ-x: Ignore him. Love you all**

**Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Name: Fright Night**

**Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples**

**Rated: M - violence, mentions of rape and lemons**

**Genre(s): Romance/Horror**

**Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Crime**

**Couple: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Edward: HURRY UP! I NEED TO KNOW IF BELLA IS OKAY - that is what most of your readers had probably been like since you've not updated for a fucking week.**_

**EmiJ-x: Edward, language! **

_**Edward: I don't care at this moment in time, where the hell have you been?**_

**EmiJ-x: Hibernating? I don't know, I've just been so tired and I couldn't be bothered coming on the computer-**

_**Edward: Liar! You got a new game and decided you'd rather play that then update.**_

**EmiJ-x: Shut up, Edward, I wanted to have a break from fanfiction for a while because I'm getting my exams results this coming Thursday and in all honesty, I'm scared!**

_**Edward: I'm sorry *hugs tightly* I bet all the readers are jealous because you're getting a hug.**_

**EmiJ-x: I know but if they leave me a review at the end of the chapter, you'll give them a hug, right?**

_**Edward: Yes, now hush and let them read.**_

* * *

_I dreamed I was missing_  
_You were so scared_  
_But no one would listen_  
_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_  
_I woke with this fear_  
_What am I leaving_  
_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_  
_And don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

**_~ Leave Out All the Rest - Linkin Park ~_**

**Chapter 8**

**Death**

I waited.

I didn't breathe.

My heart pounded.

My body was rigid.

His arm around my throat tightened slightly.

I felt a sharp point digging into the flesh of my throat.

A lone tear slid down my cheek.

Where was he?

Was I truly doomed?

Fear spiked my blood.

I did the one thing I believed would help me.

I elbowed him, putting all my strength into it.

He groaned but the sharp point dug deeper into my skin but eventually disappeared.

I felt the blood slipping down my throat but I started to run.

Down the porch steps.

Along the cobblestone path.

Deep into the forest.

I forced myself to go faster.

"Edward," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Where was he?

My dress ripped at the bottom.

I didn't care.

My heart pounded faster, breathing now ragged.

Then I felt him, his arms tightly around my waist as I shook violently, my head resting against his shoulder as I cried.

Then I realised, he's far too warm.

I went to stagger back but hands tightened on the top of my arms as my head fell back to stare into deep crimson colored eyes.

"Hello?" he greeted in a question, tilting his head to one side as he looked over my form. "Are you a pet of Edward's?"

"No," I whispered, shaking my head violently, "I'm his fiancee."

The eyes of the man widened and a grin spread across his face. He stepped back, releasing me and bowing respectfully. I didn't understand it but for some reason, I felt safe, completely and utterly safe as I stared into the man's eyes. Taking in his long black hair, his crimson eyes and pale skin, he was wearing a black jumper with a black blazer over the top and black trousers with no shoes. His feet were bare and dirty as I gulped audibly, nodding my head. "I'm sorry, my name is Aro."

"Nice to meet you," I whispered hoarsely, he chuckled and reached for my hand, kissing the back of it.

"Where is Edward?"

"I don't know but, please, you have to help me,"I started to cry.

His face softened, his smile disappearing as he took my face in his hands, "Do not cry, dear girl, we will find him. I heard of a rebellion and came running, my son and daughter Jane and Alec are around - ahh, hello dear children."

I turned to see a beautiful young girl, her head was tilted to one side, burgundy colored eyes resting on my form and long blonde hair that reached the top of her waist. She was wearing a black knee length dress that was sleeveless but covered every inch of her torso down to the top of her legs, her feet also bare. The male beside her was wearing the same as Aro, his feet held no shoes but instead, black socks. His hair was a black tousled mess, his eyes the same shade as Aro's as the boy smiled, flashing me a perfect set of sharp teeth. Then he inhaled, "I can smell Edward all over you."

Aro laughed, "Don't be so rude, son, she is to marry our Prince. Now, sweetheart, we better get back to the mansion before-"

"Aro," the sound of Carlisle's voice startled me as he appeared, standing on top of a rock. His teeth sharp and skin pale, blonde hair a mess but he looked as though he'd been fighting.

"Carlisle, how lovely to see you again, old friend," Aro greeted, Carlisle lithely jumped from the rock followed by Esme and a disgruntled looking Rosalie. "I see Esme, you are as charming and Rosalie, still the personification of perfection."

"What are you doing here, Aro?" Carlisle demanded harshly.

Aro chortled, "Excuse me, I just saved the young Isabella since everyone decided to desert her. The young girl was terrified and...bleeding." My hand snapped up to feel the dried blood on the curve of my throat to my shoulder, I only just remembered as Alec and Jane both giggled but Jane came to my side, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as she pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Don't worry, we mean you no harm, dear princess."

"It doesn't matter, what are you doing here Aro?"

"The auction, unless you forgot?" Aro questioned, Carlisle tensed but shook his head as Esme moved closer to Carlisle, Rosalie snarled.

Then a whoosh in the air and my head snapped around as Edward appeared, he glanced around before visibly relaxing but then his gaze hardened. "What the hell are you doing?"

I was angry, "Oh pardon me, while you're busy out somewhere, Jacob held a knife to my throat!"

Edward's eyes widened.

"Thanks for leaving me unprotected you asshole!"

Aro roared with laughed, tossing his head back and clapping his hands together in exuberance, "She is marvelous Edward, though she is silent to me."

"Me too, Aro," Edward murmured, outstretching his hand but I turned around and his shoulders slumped forward.

I moved towards Rosalie who just glanced at me with a cocked eyebrow before turning away. I folded my arms tightly across my chest as I tried to calm myself but I was scared, terrified even. I gulped audibly as I shuddered before I couldn't do it any longer, Carlisle and Aro both guffawed when I moved to be with Edward. He grinned, stroking my cheek before licking up the dried blood, effectively cleaning my neck. Then I felt it, his joy and happiness because I'd forgiven him. I gasped, leaning back and he smiled down at me, his eyes bright with lights as the air moved and everyone had left us. "You left me as bait."

"No," he snapped, shaking his head fiercely. "But now you're lucky escape has caused us more of an advantage."

"Yeah? How?" I murmured softly, stroking his cheek while he trailed one finger down between my breasts.

"My love," he murmured before sinking his teeth into my neck. I gasped, throwing my head back and moaning before I grabbed his arm and bit into it myself, drinking his life.

I felt warm, almost fuzzy.

Edward straightened up and I stopped drinking, my tongue darting out to rid the freed droplets away as I staggered back. "I'm sorry."

He reached forward, taking my head in his hands and...

_Crack!_

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

Edward felt sick to his stomach as he joined his father on the outskirts of the forest. Nobody knew they were there, Bella was in his arms as he pressed kisses to her forehead, whispering his apologies, over and over again. He felt ill. He should have warned her but then she would have run from him and he couldn't allow her to do that. Maybe he was sadistic or masochistic. He didn't know. Shaking his head, he followed his father deep into the cave and rested Bella on a bed of stone where she lay, her eyes closed and pouted lips slightly parted and blood red. Her skin was paling, her hair darkening so it seemed almost black and her lashes thickening, sitting on the tops of her no prominent cheek bones. Her face had always seemed sculpted but now it was perfectly sculpted, not a blemish in sight.

She would be tall, slender and lean beside him. He could see the way her body was marveling, becoming cat-like as her nails sharpened from the their blunt, bitten state. Her fingers long and thin. He ran the back of his fingers along the ample of her cheek before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips and choking back a sob.

"I'm sorry son," Lucifer murmured gently.

Edward shook his head, laughing humourlessly, "No, you are right, it needed to be this way."

Lucifer placed a hand on his son's shoulder and kissed his temple in a fatherly way, "Your mother would be so proud of you."

Edward nodded but he felt numb.

Anger flooded his system as he lifted his hand to stroke where a scar was now beginning to form, where Black had placed a sharp blade to the skin on Bella's throat. He growled and felt Lucifer snarl beside him before the pair felt themselves, changing. Edward's father was so much more magnificent than Edward was, his wings were sharpened and pointed at the top, almost made of leather as his skin was flat black to match the shading of his wings. Red sharp patterns sat on the corners of his eyes, his fingers were long with sharpened blood red talons for fingernails. His legs were curved, almost like a wolves but completely hairless, his toenails matched his fingernails as he snarled.

Edward and his father flew out of the cave like bats, their sharpened teeth sitting against the gums as they landed outside the mansion, Carlisle and Aro both stepped out of the forest as Edward and his father headed up the steps, throwing open the door and letting out a roar of anger, Edward flew into the room where Jacob was now holding a meeting. Everyone rose to their feet and changed but froze when they spotted Lucifer who snarled but everyone instantly become their human forms, except for Edward and his father.

"Right," Lucifer snarled angrily, moving towards the head of the table but Edward beat him, wrapping his fingers around Jacob's throat and holding him high on the wall as Edward hovered in the air, smashing Jacob's head against the ceiling. "How dare you! All of you!"

"Master," Jacob spluttered.

"You don't get to speak, understand?" Edward roared.

"Calm down, son," Lucifer requested gently, returning to his human form as Edward released his hold on Jacob's throat entirely, letting him slide down the floor so he hit the floor with a loud thump. Edward planted his feet firmly on the ground and returned to his normal form, Carlisle was there instantly with a black metal bottle, Edward snapped the cap off and downed the contents. "Samantha, Samuel, Leah, Seth, Quil, Paul, Emily, Claire and the rest of you, especially you Black, have all gone against my son, which means you've gone against me."

Lucifer shook his head as the sound of footsteps could head coming in through the front door. Aro whirled around, nudging Carlisle who also turned, ultimately Lucifer grinned but Edward was confused until he could feel it in his chest as she entered the room, her dress was completely torn at the bottom, now stopping at her knees as she looked around. Eyes pitch black, skin pale, lips blood red with a little of the stuff seeping from the corner of her lips and she was taller, slender and cat-like, her teeth sat on top of my bottom lip as she looked around the room before her eyes landed on Jacob Black.

She blinked once.

Twice.

Before a loud snarl ripped through her teeth as she held her hands out to the side, her talons snapped out of her fingers and she had Jacob's throat in her hand tightly, she slammed his head roughly against the wall before she took his hair in her free hand and an audible snap vibrated the room before the sound of slurping could be heard.

Edward glanced to his father and grinned devilishly as Lucifer stared at Bella proudly.

Aro clapped his hands, "told you she was marvelous."

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

Hungry.

Burning.

Burning hunger.

No doubt in my mind.

Thirst.

Uncontrollable.

Maddening.

Anger.

Pain.

Love.

Edward, where was he?

Jacob, I hope he was dead.

Oh wait...

I leaned back before rising to my feet as I cracked my neck, it was still a little sore before I whirled around to see Edward grinning at me. He held out his hand but I didn't take it, I slapped him across the face.

"Don't even break my neck again!"

"Yes ma'am!" Edward responded.

I nodded before taking his face in my hands and smashing out lips together before their was a loud cry of defiance and I felt my body flying back against the wall. I let out a small cry but I fought back against the claws digging into my flesh, growling and snarling as I grabbed the girl's hair and slammed her head into the wall. Vaguely aware of the outbreak in the dining room as I threw her across the room, her arm catching fire but she ignored it and continued to fight. I kicked my foot into her face, sending her flying backwards until I felt Edward grabbing my arm. I whirled on him, growling menacingly but he kissed me softly. "Let me kill her, I promise I will make it worth your while."

He chuckled, "You're a dangerous creature, my love but I can't allow you to do that."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Let the fire take its course," Edward suggested and took me in his arms while I watched Lucifer tear into those with Jacob before he turned on the girl. He opened his mouth and a stream of fire left his lungs and set the girl alight. Edward chuckled low in my ear while I giggled evilly.

Lucifer turned to everyone, "Think we better get out of here."

* * *

**EmiJ-x: Bella is a bit...**

_**Edward: Devilish?**_

**EmiJ-x: Yeah and scary.**

_**Edward: Good.**_

**EmiJ-x: Where's Lucifer?**

_**Edward: You're obsessed with my father.**_

**EmiJ-x: Your father is da bomb.**

_**Edward: Yes, yes, whatever. Hey Emily.**_

**EmiJ-x: Yeah?**

_**Edward: It's the last chapter next and guess what?**_

**EmiJ-x: What?**

_**Edward: You got through a full story without deleting it! **_

**EmiJ-x: Shut up.**

_**Edward: Isn't she good, getting through a full story and not deleting it for a change. When are you posting the next chapter?**_

**EmiJ-x: When I feel strong enough to press the complete button.**

_**Edward: Awe, give her a round of applause.**_

**EmiJ-x: Stop mocking me, you arse!**

_**Edward: I'm joking, I'm joking.**_

**EmiJ-x: Thank you for reading readers, leave me a review and Edward will hug you! Love you all**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Name: Fright Night**

**Summary: Captain Isabella Swan is sent to the small town of Forks to work with Detective Black. Arriving in the place she knows as Hell, she finds something completely unexpected and unravels the most dangerous thing imaginable. Lustful, passionate but extremely overpowering, Bella must choose a life as human or a life with the most dangerous thing to walk the planet. Rated M. Canon Couples**

**Rated: M - violence, mentions of rape and lemons**

**Genre(s): Romance/Horror**

**Sub-Genre(s): Supernatural/Crime**

**Couple: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: Hey, hey Edward.**

_**Edward: Em, stop crying sweetie.**_

**EmiJ-x: I'm just so sad it's all over.**

_**Edward: Awe sweetie, it will be okay, you have a special announcement to make at the end of this chapter, so I wouldn't worry to much, I'm gonna be here, you know it.**_

**EmiJ-x: *tears stop* EDWARD! *whispers* you're giving the secret away.**

_**Edward: Oh yeah, sorry I forgot.**_

**EmiJ-x: *rolls eyes, turns to readers and smiles* the last chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

_Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?  
Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door…  
No, don't ever stop doing the things you do.  
Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you…_

_Euphoria_  
_Forever, 'till the end of time_  
_From now on, only you and I_  
_We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_  
_Euphoria_  
_An everlasting piece of art_  
_A beating love within my heart_  
_We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_**~ Euphoria - Loreen ~**_

**Chapter 9**

**Finale**

Edward paced up and down the grand hallway, his heart beating its erratic pace as he thought long and hard about this moment weeks, months, no, for the past milenia, he had imagine marrying the one woman he loved and would love forever. The auction had gone exceedingly well, surprising him and he'd basked in the pride of his love killing some of those rebellious Shape-shifters. He stopped and entered the living room, finding most of his guests dotted around the room, even Rosalie was attending, smiling brightly at her 'brother'.

"Edward," she murmured, nodding her head as he approached her and Emmett, he was who Edward considered one of his closest friends with his messy black hair and white skin, brown eyes and dimpled cheeks, don't let the cute features of Emmett fool you for he was 6'3" of sheer muscle and bulk. Emmett punched Edward's shoulder gently, he was wearing a grey suit with a forest green tie to match Rosalie's forest green dress that cascaded down her legs with the tight bodice and halter-neck, Rosalie was a picture of beauty but Edward knew, no one, not even the beautiful Rosalie Hale would outshine his beautiful bride.

"Rosalie, Emmett," Edward smiled.

"Would you like me to check if she is ready for you?" Rosalie questioned.

Edward shook his head, "What you could do is find my father while Emmett and I usher everyone outside. Oh and get Carlisle, he has the-"

"I'm right here," Carlisle chuckled, Edward smiled at his best friend before turning back to Rosalie who was already gone, Emmett grinned as he turned to Felix, a trusted friend of Emmett's and whispered something about needing help getting everyone outside. "Cold feet?"

"Never," Edward grinned.

"She is a picture of perfection," Carlisle teased, Edward shook his head.

"I am prepared to see the surprise that awaits me when she walks down the aisle," Edward admitted just as Jasper appeared, Edward looked to him.

"You have half an hour to have everyone settled outside, Alice is just finishing her up."

Edward nodded as Lucifer appeared on his other side, Edward shot his father a glance and Lucifer nodded, "Right you bunch of weirdos, get outside before I have to force you."

Edward had to laugh at his father's humor and was surprised that he instantly relaxed.

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**31st October 2012**

"Bella, hold still!" Alice commanded as she stuck another hair pin in my hair. We had five more hours before I needed to be outside as my legs bounced. My mother and Esme were rushing around the room while Rosalie painted my finger and toenails, over the past couple of weeks when I was thrown into wedding preparations, Rosalie had become my rock and helped me through it all. All the stress and Alice making me want to pull my hair out with her antics. She'd took me hunting to make sure I wasn't constantly taking my frustrations out on Edward in the bedroom.

And might I say, he seemed to enjoy my frustrations more than anybody else...if you understand what I mean.

I sighed as I rose to my feet when they were finally done in nothing but a tight white corset and the smallest panties ever, I was wearing skin colored stockings with a fluffy white garter around my right leg and a garter belt, holding the stockings up. My heels were quite high and creamy white, I knew full well that before the end of the night, they would be in the corner and I would have my white fluffy slippers on that Rose had placed in the corner of the grand room where the reception would be held, much to Alice's protests.

However, I was excited, practically bouncing on my feet as I giggled and drank champagne with my mother.

So as time passed and it was time to put my dress on, I felt the tension in my body come to present, especially now Rosalie wasn't here to calm me down.

Alice came rushing in, dressed in a light red dress that stopped at her knees with spaghetti straps and a silver belt around her waist, it was plain but Alice looked beautiful as her and my mother managed to fasten me up in the dress. It was a typical me style dress, if I was being honest. It was snowy white with a tight bodice and flowed down to the ground was a trail, over the top was a thin lacey material that covered my sleeves and the top of my chest creating a lacey collar around my neck. If it wasn't for the lace sheen over the top, the dress would be plain and strapless.

My mother smoothed the zipper up my back and I smiled at my reflection, enjoying how the corset meant the dress could take to every curve in my body and make me appear slimmer.

"Alice, I can't do this," I informed worriedly.

"Don't back out now, you have a man downstairs that loves you very much and you need to get down there and marry him," Alice commanded, I felt tears and she huffed. "Don't cry, not yet, you'll ruin your makeup!"

"What if he realizes this is a big mistake, oh my god," I moaned, my mother grasped my shoulders in a firm but soothing grip.

"Listen to me Isabella Marie Swan, you will get your ass down those stairs and out those double doors and marry that man, he loves you. If you were gone the world would stop revolving the sun to him. So get your backside down those stairs because we've worked damn hard on getting this day perfect, understand?" my mom commanded, I chuckled at her before nodding as I sniffled before turning to see my dad's wide eyes as he looked over me.

He was wearing a light grey suit with a darker waist coat underneath that was covered in silver intricate patterns, his tie was silver, plain and simple with a white crisp shirt underneath. I smiled at him as he took in my appearance before holding out his arm, "Come on kiddo, it's time."

I nodded as I sucked in a deep breath as Alice stepped out the room first, my mom and Esme rushed down the stairs and were gone in a flash as we raced after them towards the main door. I sucked in a deep breath and turned to my dad, "Dad, please don't let me fall."

"Never," he murmured in response, kissing my forehead as we slowly strode down the stairs before Alice gave a nod to Alec who was sat at the piano. "You can turn around now kiddo, we can go get ice cream."

"You can go fuck off," Alice snapped in a low tone just as the wedding march begun to play, Alice placed my flowers in my hands and brought my white veil over my face and tuck a soft tendril of hair behind my ear. Then we were off, I took deep breaths as I could see everyone through my veil, noticing the people sitting in the pews with soft smiles on their faces, some had tears in their eyes while others just smiled brightly at me as I lifted my eyes to see the one person I wanted to see.

I couldn't stop the huge smile that covered my face as he stood there, eyes wide and lips slightly parted as he took me in. Carlisle at his side, my eyes didn't move from Edward and I had the instant urge to go running down the aisle and just grabbing him so Lucifer could get the vows over and done with, speaking of which, he was dressed as a priest, I wanted to giggle at the irony as he winked in my direction before we were there.

Edward was dressed in a white suit with a white waistcoat underneath the jacket that was covered in intricate patterns of gold, a gold handkerchief in his breast pocket and gold lining around the pockets of his jacket. His tie was also gold and he looked like a prince, just like he should as my dad took Edward's hand and carefully placed mine on top of it. I moved instantly closer to Edward as he dropped my hand, grabbing the bottom of the veil and tossing it away from my face as I smiled brightly up at him. Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Hey folks, you're jumping ahead," Lucifer scolded lightly, emitting a laugh from the audience as Edward chuckled, taking my hands in his as I managed to breathe normally. "Dearly beloved...and departed, we have gathered here today to witness a pair join together in holy matrimony and before I start the ceremony, is there anyone that objects to this pair wedding and if you do, please be aware that I will condemn you to the fiery pits of hell for daring to tamper with my son's happiness."

People chuckled at that as Lucifer looked around, making sure no one dared object before he nodded. I suppressed the urge to giggle as I turned to see Edward wasn't paying attention, our eyes locked and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Will you two stop staring at each other like that, it's making me feel awkward," Lucifer informed, I couldn't help it, I had to giggle at that before Edward shook his head with a chuckle. "Okay, this is clearly not like a normal ceremony because A) you're both Demons, two you technically don't need a wedding but I like weddings so I forced Edward into it and D) I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing."

The audience once again guffawed while Edward and I both chuckled but Lucifer managed to clear his throat. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

Edward and I exchanged a look and Lucifer shrugged, "It's written right here, I'm just going along with this," Lucifer cleared his throat, waving both Edward and I off as we tried to suppress our laughter, "if he shall have reason to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed Marriage, may demand sufficient surety for his indemnification," he looked at Edward and he shook his head, Lucifer nodded and grinned proudly, "Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Edward responded powerfully, I felt a jolt go through me as Lucifer turned to me.

"Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Through the tears I hadn't realized had started to fall, I responded, "I will."

Lucifer took a handkerchief from his podium and reached across, brushing my tears away with a wink, "we don't want hurricane Alice back yet," everyone chuckled, even Alice giggled as Lucifer turned serious once more, "Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man? "

"That would be me," my dad responded, Lucifer nodded and then paused.

"Oh wait, I was supposed to do all this before the ceremony even started," Lucifer clicked his tongue and everyone chuckled again, "Let's just skip that part."

Edward shook his head and Lucifer chuckled again, "Repeat after me Edward," Edward readied himself, "I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take thee Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wedded wife," Edward repeated as I smiled up at him, "to have to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live."

Edward reached up with one hand as he said the words and brushed one of my tears away and I couldn't stop the smile as he turned to Carlisle and took the diamond ring from him to place on my ring finger of my left hand. Likewise, I did the same and I couldn't help it as I nearly choked saying the words but Edward was patient and leaned down to kiss my forehead, Lucifer tutted, "can we please stick to the schedule, Jesus."

Everyone laughed again.

"I'm not reading the Lord's prayer because we're not religious, by the power vested in me, yatter, yatter, yatter, you may now kiss the bride."

Lucifer slammed the book closed and looked at us both, "hello, you can kiss now!"

Everyone laughed again, even Edward and I as he cupped my face in his hand and sealed this deal with a searing kiss.

**LATER**

After the speeches and everything, Edward and I were stood in the center of the dancefloor, dancing around with my arms tightly around his neck as I tilted my head back to kiss him sweetly. "Are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Cullen?"

I nodded, I felt kind of guilty then as I cleared my throat, Edward frowned but kept his arms tightly wrapped around me, "You know when I disappeared for a bit before?"

Edward froze but I quickly took his face between my hands, "it's nothing bad, at least, I hope it's not bad."

Edward nodded and we continued to dance across the floor, my arms tightened around his neck as he leaned down to bury his face in mine, pressing soft butterfly kisses to my flesh as I giggled before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

He stopped then and straightened up as I stared up at him with a giggle, his eyes dropped to my still flat stomach before lifting to my eyes and we were kissing as he smoothed one hand around to press to my tummy. I rolled my eyes at him before I heard a bunch of gasps, I buried my face in his chest before we were bombarded in the center of the dancefloor.

What a way to end a perfect day.

**.**

**F**

**N**

**.**

**4th July 2013**

"Bella, you're doing great," Carlisle soothed before I let out a howling scream, my grip tightening on Edward's hand. I turned my glare to him.

"You are never touching me again!"

"Whatever you want love," Edward murmured, going to kiss my forehead but I slapped him across the face with my free hand.

"You've done this to me!"

Carlisle was chuckling until I kicked him in the shoulder. I let out another piercing scream as my back arched, my stomach was rounded as I writhed in agony on the bed. Carlisle cleared his throat, "Bella, you can push now."

I screamed again and pushed before yelling, "Just get this thing out of me!"

I pushed twice more before I fell back against the bed, Edward smoothed my sweaty hair away from my face before leaning down and I welcomed his kiss before the sound of a cry caught my attention. I shoved him away a little and he leaned back as I sat up as Carlisle struggled with the bloody baby, its huge black eyes glanced around the room before it started to cry, I reached for him and Carlisle placed him in my arms as I let out a little cry as Edward kissed my temple. "He's so...beautiful."

Edward chuckled as I stared in awe at my baby who nestled it's head against the bare skin above my oval neckline before biting down hard on to my breast. I shuddered lightly at the soft pain before I stroked some of his matted bronze hair away from his forehead, his emerald green eyes relaxed as the black disappeared into his pupil. Edward kissed my temple again and I tilted my head back slightly, "say hi daddy."

He grinned down at me before leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to my lips.

Now as I think back to the day I arrived in Forks, the day I loathed and hated the most until I realized, it was the best day of my life even though that night began the terror of Fright.

But that's only because I kept the rose to symbolize my amazing_ Fright Night._

* * *

**EmiJ-x: So Edward and I have been talking...**

**Lucifer:** I believe so...

**EmiJ-x: What do you think of the new baby?**

**Lucifer: **He's handsome, like me.

**EmiJ-x: You crack me up, you know.**

**Lucifer:** Hey, I'm no good with weddings, they're all about God and in case you haven't noticed, I'm like the anti-God.

**EmiJ-x: So do you want to deliver the news Anti-God, or shall I?**

**Lucifer: **Ooh, lemme, lemme. Edward's not here and he was supposed to do it, let me, please, please.

**EmiJ-x: Oh my god, you crack me up but you act like a child sometimes dear.**

**Lucifer: **Oh give us a hug.

**EmiJ-x: Hurry up and tell them! *hugs Lucifer***

**Lucifer: **So there's more to the story, isn't there Emily?

**EmiJ-x: Of course there is Luce.**

**Lucifer: **So when does the first chapter of_ Black Nightmare_ appear?

**EmiJ-x: We'll have to wait and find out won't we?**

**Lucifer: **I believe so.

**EmiJ-x: And dare I say it, aren't you the one who is accompanying me in writing this story?**

**Lucifer: **Yes, I'm replacing Edward.

**EmiJ-x: Because...**

**Lucifer:** There's so many more...ew, that's going to be disturbing, can I leave when you're writing lemons? I don't need to see my son in throws of passion with his wife.

**EmiJ-x: I wouldn't subject you to such an evil act, Luce.**

**Lucifer: **Oh Emily, you're so kind. Anyway, say your thank yous, I want some toast, wench.

**EmiJ-x: Alright, alright, thank you everyone for the support you have given me when writing this story. As Lucifer said, there is a sequel, I don't know when it will appear because Lucifer needs to sit with me and tell me the story since Edward has deserted me :( Anyway, I love you all and for the first time ever, I am hitting the complete button. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have an I hope you enjoy the sequel. Thank you and love you all!**

**xxx**


End file.
